A Blackened Memory
by The What-If Writer
Summary: In a strange, dark turn of events, a creature that was once one of Tooth's helpers is transformed into a creature influenced by the Nightmare Sand. And now the Nightmare King, seeing this small child-like creature possess dark powers over minds and memory, he sets out to bring her over to his side. A tale of betrayal, mystery, the long ago love of a father, and memories blackened.
1. Chapter 1

_Prequel to my fic 'nightmare dust and the silver sands.'_

_This can be read without reading that, but I highly recommend reading Nightmare Dust first so anyway. Some scenes may be confusing to those who have not read it._

_But, just so people don't get confused, please be aware this is part of a series. But since it is the first in its order, you do not need to read them all first. _

_This is the list the stories take place. Most aren't that long (some are one-shots)_**.**

_A Blackened Memory_

_Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands_

_Of Silver Horses_

_The Spirit of the Thaw_

_A Sandman's Wisdom_

_Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots_

_The Shadow at the Side._

_Guardians_

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter one: Black Sand

Everyone knew the Tooth fairy. She was, in essence, adored by children around the world. She protected the precious memories of childhood, and kept them safe and as innocent as they'd been when they'd been lost; In the form of baby teeth.

Tooth, the hummingbird fairy, fluttered in mid-air in her main tower with her little mini faires hovering around her, talking all at once as she gave out orders. She did so with all of her little selves around the world (something that made her a tad bit dizzy) but as she did so, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of the minifaires was...arguing with the other.

She frowned, her head feathers standing up slightly and she hushed the ones speaking to her, holding up a hand so she could look over. Ah.

It was the same little one from before; Smaller than the rest with a notably smaller, blunter nose. Tooth wasn't sure from whence this little version of herself came nor why she looked different. She simply was...there.

Now that they arguing little ones had seen Tooth looking over at them quizzically, one of the more normal little selves pointed at the odd one out, accusingly.

Tooth was told that the minifairy had pushed her on purpose and wasn't gathering as much teeth as her. Tooth shook her head, tittering her teeth.

"Girls, there's no fighting when there are teeth to be collected!" Tooth gasped upon hearing one of the other little faires began talking again. "San Diego! two molars..."

Unbeknownst to her, as the other little faires began fluttering around and getting back to work, one held back, hovering on the spot. Tooth noticed her but was too busy to speak to her right now. The odd one...was different needless to say. And sometimes tooth was a little wary of how... separate one of her little selves were.

She was too busy to worry about the matter now, and as she continued conversing with her mini helpers, the odd little minifairy sighed and turned.

With slightly cloudy little mind, the odd one wondered why she was different. She did not feel the same connection as the others did to their carer, Tooth.

Looking at them now, they were all together...all one. She was apart.

Sighing, the odd one wandered away from the tower, like she usually did. She loved collecting teeth, but for now she'd leave it to the others. They were more enthusiastic today anyway.

She fluttered over the landscape of Asia by herself, humming in a high-pitched tone. This wasn't so bad, being away from the others. It was strange, but away from Tooth, she could...think. By herself. Even though the others traveled further from her, they remained connected. But she didn't.

_I'm thinking and Tooth isn't hearing...or having similar thoughts. Teehee! lalalala..._

It was like water traveling away from the river by itself. She could be herself here, alone. The odd little fairy twirled in the air, still humming when she heard something out of the ordinary.

It was...like sand. Sliding sands. But there was no beach.

The little fairy hovered in mid-air, glancing around curiously and tilting her head. What...

Abruptly something traveled past her like water down a windowsill, slithering through the night air. Black, sinister sand was traveling through the sky, spreading out...into the windows of the houses below.

The little fairy retreated back, hands risen to her small mouth in worry. Black sand? Oh, now that she was far from Tooth she couldn't look into her memories.

But she knew it was something bad. Maybe she should go home now...

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her tiny, fragile frame. One she did not notice for a while as she stared at the snake-like sand moving around the buildings with growing unease.

Then, she heard a deep, inward chuckle sound from somewhere right behind her. A dry, nasty one. She whirled around and caught just a glimpse of golden, malice-filled eyes before a pair of hands were clamped around her like a fly-trap, fingers parting to mimic that of a cage. She squeaked, pounding tiny fists against the grey, cold hands.

The voice laughed again in a low, malevolent tone_**. "What a feisty little creature..."**_

Slowly, the hands turned around and she was brought face-to face with her captor, who closed a and around her waist. She pounded her fists on his clenched hand, but it didn't help. She stared up at the tall, looming figure and shrunk back, feathers standing up on end.

He was a tall man, with golden eyes tinted with green sparks. His skin was grey and lifeless; His teeth, shown by a broad, mean-spirited smirk were sharp and slightly crooked and he was dressed in a dark attire that blended in with the night behind him.

She began trembling, but knocked her hands against his none-the less Despite her fear she would not stop trying to get away.

_**"My, My." **_He murmured, raised his other hand and poking her surprisingly gently on the forehead. _**"And such a strong little spirit."**_

She glared at him. She's show him spirit! Opening her little mouth wide, she sunk her teeth into his hand. He hissed and let her go, and at once she began speeding away- only to have him catch her by he wings. He was waving his other, bitten hand furiously, a irritated, dangerous scowl present on his sharp features.

_**"Perhaps too much spirit. Maybe I should fix that, Hmm?" **_

Suddenly the shadows seemed to leap around them, closing them into a cloud of black, slithering sand. The frightening man flipped her around and caught the tiny fairy by the foot, dangling her in a evilly playful way over a ball of black, slithering sand.

She squealed in response, shaking her head frantically and curling up, fists clenched and eyes screwed shut. Whatever this black sand was, it was bad, bad, bad!

_**"Aw...am I frightening you?" **_She nodded quickly, evoking another wide, sharp-toothed grin_**. "How delightful."**_

She glanced around quickly, looking for means of escape as he laughed maliciously from above. There was none visible. The mini-fairy began struggling as hard as she could, squeaking in fury.

Then, her free leg landed a kick to the man's hand, and he released her. Her snarled as she blew a raspberry his way and propmtly fled, slamming right through the shadowy sand making around them, narrowly avoid getting caught.

Pitch tilted his head back, laughing loudly to himself. _**"Suppose I'll have a little fun!"**_

With a swift snap of his fingers, the black sand around him morphed into that of frightening, formidable horses that charged after the little fairy. He chuckled darkly to himself as she noticed hem, purple eyes widening in terror. Pitch offered a little, mocking wave before turned and eloping into the shadows below. He'd love to stay and watch, but he'd give his position away if he was seen at the place where one of Tooth's little fairies had gone missing.

The little fairy in question was flying as fast as her little wings would carry her, panting and her large pupils dilated. She could hear the horses behind her, breathing deeply. She looked over her shoulder.

Hmm...horses were usually nice...

But not now, she noted as one snapped at her wings. She ducked and flew downwards, only to find one in her way. She was surrounded.

She looked left- one was coming right towards her.

She looked right; Another was approaching fast.

There wasn't enough time to fly away. All she could do before he impact came was curl into a ball and close her eyes. Her heart pounded in her head.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud-

Then...they hit.

The black sand burst from the horse-like forms and began swirling around the tiny figure, completely engulfing her in the sand. It burned at her skin, and her mind felt like it was swirling around and around. She coughed, inhaling some of the horrible stuff as whispers filled her head, ones that she couldn't understand but was petrified off all the same. She clenched her fists, and slowly, her consciousness-and her everything in her mind- began to fade away.

The small figure began spinning, the sand swirling around her. Then, from above, a moon beam shined on the cloud, and it glittered in it's gaze.

A glowing, crystal blue light ignited from inside the cloud, and the small figure, who had been curled into a tight ball, abruptly stretched out, throwing out her arms. The sand dispersed, and fluttered away from her as she began to fall.

The figure that was falling slowly, very gradually, began to change. Her wings disintegrated into black, meaningless dust, her feathers darkening from green to a deep shade of blue. Her nose became soft and round, her tiny body growing bigger and bigger with ever second. Her face, once covered with feathers, was now pale and soft.

Then, she crashed through the roof of a fragile shack as if it were made of nothing more than parchment. She landed with a thud on some old, ragged blankets, black feathers fluttering down with her. Black sand slithered around her, and as her tiny, now toddler-frame shuddered, she clenched her fists and her eyes snapped open.

And thus in the darkness of the night, two ember orbs glistened through the shadows, blank, unknowing...but awake.

"Who...what...am I?"

* * *

Next chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ALRIGHT HOLD IT._**

**_Okay, people, I know some of you are reading this and all...but no-one is giving me ANY feedback whatsoever despite adding it to their 'follow' lists. Now I am grateful for that and I'm glad you like it, but please, give me a few point-outs or constructive criticism so I know I'm doing okay. I mean you don't have to, but please, review._**

**_Just so you know, this chapter takes place around three years after the events in the fist chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken Memory.

She hadn't been born. She just...was.

The small, feathered fairy wandered the world alone. To any who could see her, she would seem no more than four or five years old.

She watched others from afar with a distance, longing gaze; Longing for them to be able to see her. She'd learned a long time ago that they couldn't, though it was a foggy, broken memory.

Just like all the others.

The small, feather-covered figure wandered through the frosty, snow-covered street, clutching a black, ragged blanket around her shoulders. It was always cold in this part of the word...whether it was spring, summer, winter, autumn...

She counted down the little seasons in her head, tiny body shivering against the cold. All she had over her feathers was a simple black dress and a ragged shawl flung over her shoulders. She was doing everything in her power to forget the chilly air as she padded along on bare, pointed feet towards a warmly lit window, glowing in the darkness of the night around her.

It was a funny feeling she got around the cold times. She loved the decorations, the happy faces on children she saw, and the tales she heard the forest fairies murmur. But she was sad because she could never be a part of it.

Christmas. That's what it was called. When that big, jolly man gave presents to the good children...children not too different from herself.

They where bigger, usually. But they liked the same things she did; They played with toys, climbed trees, laughed...

But then she would remember they couldn't see her...and they had 'mummies and daddies'

She asked some of the vague, odd and skinny fairies from the forest about 'Mummies and Daddies' and who they were. The green-skinned fairy had replied after a pause of thought, as if only then realizing what she meant by these terms.

"I believe it is what small human children call their mother and fathers. They are parents. They look after their children, care for them..."

The little fairy was upset by this, because it sounded so nice. She'd see children with their 'parents' holding their hands, and even now as she stared through the warm-feeling glass of the window, she saw a trio of children not older than herself gathered around the fire with their mother and father, story book in hand.

She loved stories. Especially ones about horses.

She loved horses.

The little feather creature loved the hoofed creatures, though was saddened that they could not see her, either. But she liked seeing people ride them. She wished she could do that...

There were animals like horses that pulled Santa's slay, she remembered vaguely as she stared through the glass, forehead resting on the see-through surface. Lots of them with big sticks on their heads.

She sighed a little and began trotting off towards the forest. There, in the trees, though it was cold...there was nothing that could make her happy and sad at the same time.

There were no faires around this time of year. Despite being some kind of fairy herself, as she could 'hop' into a small form where she sprouted had wings, (something she had discovered long ago with surprise. The other faires had been kind enough to show her how to fly...) the others found her...strange. And despite their polite ways and their influence in their forest, they were wary of her.

That only served to make her more sad. But, at least they could see her.

As she traveled through the snowy path, pulling the ragged black blanket around her even tighter, she saw that the fern-like patterns had began to glisten on the trees. Looking over a slender shoulder, the little girl saw that Mr Moon, who sometimes gave her a kindly word, was staring down upon something nearby, casting a pretty light over the snow.

Suddenly, there was a ruffling sound followed by a skidding one. The little girl flinched at the grating noise, her breath quickening. Who..was out here? In the cold...besides her?

Her yellowish eyes flickered around the forest uneasily. A cloud was passing over Mr Moon, plunging the tall trees and herself into the shadows. She shuddered, whimpering a little as memories of another person besides Santa Claus that she had heard of from books and from the forest dwellers.

The Boogeyman. He was a big, scary creature who hid in your closet, and under your bed. Though she had neither of these things, she didn't like the idea all the same.

The idea that there was someone in the shadows, waiting to get you...and steal your sweets.

She placed her small hand into her little bag, tightening her fingers around her sweets (that she had found in numerous buildings called 'shops') protectively.

But, as she wandered cautiously through the trees, she found it was not the Boogeyman. Whoever it was, they were human. And they were crouching down in a round, snowy covered clearing on their knees. They were digging with a shovel; probably where the skidding sound came from.

The little feathered girl hung back beside the trees, feeling unnerved by the expression on the other girl's face. Her hair was tied back and she was dressed warmly, so it couldn't be the cold. Something was held tight in one hand, the other digging frantically with the small shovel. She was panting hard, looking...afraid.

The little feathered girl approached, hands clasped before her nervously. She stopped just a few steps away from her, watching as she took both hands together, trying to catch her breath.

She leaned forward, head feathers standing on end in apprehension. Then, the human girl's hands opened, reveal some small, little white...

"Teeth." She whispered. The word rolled off her tongue like it had been sitting there was months. How did that...sound so...wait...

Suddenly the older girl placed the teeth in a small, red pouch and dropped them into a box. The feathered child stared with growing unease until she saw the girl place the box in the whole. What was she doing? Was she burying them?!

_No! That- That can't happen!_

She didn't know why, but something made her reach down and snatch the box from the whole. A startled gasp shot into the air as the little girl stumbled back, clutching the teeth-box to her chest tightly.

Just as the girl's head rose to see what had happened, the moonlight broke through the clouds and cast its watchful gaze upon them. The girl's eyes were wide and tear-stained, frantic. The little girl stepped back again, holding the box away.

She...she...could see her?

The other girl stammered. "You-you...are you one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers?"

Tooth...Fairy.

The little girl felt a searing pain shoot through her head, and with one hand she clasped her skull. Her mind was racing. She felt as though she needed to do something; To take these teeth somewhere safe so they could...because they...

"They...are memories."

The words came to her like a match lit in the darkness. Yes...teeth were memories. You couldn't- Shouldn't- bury them! Ever!

"You can't bury them! These teeth are for remembering!" She scowled at the crouching human, tightening her grip on the box as the brown-haired girl reached for them with a cry.

"You-you can't! They have to be hidden!" She was crying now. The little fairy felt something pull in her chest. What?

"W-why?" She mumbled, feeling upset. What could she possible mean, have to be hidden?

"Cause...Because..." The older girl swallowed, blinking back tears. "Sometimes its better to forget things. For your own good."

The little girl stared at her, tilted her head In bemusement. "Huh...?"

"Sometimes memories are bad...and dangerous. Its better to forget." The girl nodded at the box in her hand. "If my b-brother...remembers these things...then something bad could happen. Please...he must forget so he can be happy and safe."

Happy. Safe.

The little feathered creature was torn. Bad memories? But...but...

The feeling that she had to bring these teeth to some unknown place was fading. If she had the chance to forget the lonely feeling...would she?

Yes. It would be like it didn't even happen...so...

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she released her hold. But before she handed the box back, the little fair opened it up. She plucked the small pouch, not catching the human girl's worried gaze, and emptied the teeth onto her pale little palm.

There was so small, and she could feel...something inside them. Like a vibration. There were the memories, hidden inside. Alive.

"Maybe its better for them to go away, then." She mumbled to herself more than anyone else. She began raising her other hand towards them, poking each of them blankly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

What she didn't see as she closed her fingers over the teeth was a small, fain trail of black dust dance over the pearly memory-holders. Neither did the human girl.

The little feathered creature placed the teeth back into the pouch and slid it back into the box. She handed it back to the strange human girl, and at that moment she actually acknowledged that she had seen her. She'd been so caught up in the teeth that she hadn't noticed.

"How...how can you see me?"

The girl was burying the box now, covering it with soil. She didn't respond until she was done, and she padded snow from around her on top of the filled-in whole.

She bit her lip, glancing at down at the little fairy girl as she stood up. Then, she nodded towards the moon.

"There's...a Man in the Moon."

Mr Moon? Did he make her see her?

"Hello, Mista Moon!" She called, wavy a little. There was no reply as the clouds began traveling over the round, silver ball in the sky. Once it was gone, the other girl gasped.

"Hey..she's...gone."

The little feathered girl was confused before she realized what she meant. For some reason, once Mr Moon went behind the clouds, the human had stopped being able to see her.

But she tried to get her attention none the less, an aching feeling in her chest. After someone else finally being able to see her...it hurt so much.

"I'm right here!" She wailed quietly. But he human did not hear. Instead, she turned and began walking away from the clearing, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

The little girl lowered her head, and she began sobbing a little. As she did, a small trail of faint black dusts slipped through the air around her, the shadows creeping.

She did not know, that the moment she had touched the teeth, that the memories had...been blocked. Taken away.

She did not know that not too far away, a little blond boy that she had seen wandering in the forest, who she could have sworn had seen her at least once, had woken up feeling as if he was missing something dear him.

And so, she did not hear his small, husky voice calling out in dismay.

But someone else did.

* * *

Far away in he shadows of his quite, eerily still domain, The Nightmare King himself strode around the tiny figures representing the ones in the clearing. A thoughtful look was plastered on his pale, sharp features.

_How ever interesting..._

This little creature...who resembled a certain tooth collector he knew of, had done something involving his sand- His Nightmare Sand- that had pulled the memory from them and hidden them. Just with a single touch.

He rose a hand and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

_**"What a pity. To lose such precious, innocent memories in a single moment..." **_A low, dangerous laugh echoed through the blackened domain, and he tilted his head back at how easy it was. He took a deep breath to righted himself from the sudden burst of laughter, placing his hands behind his back.

_**"Poor little thing." **_He murmured as he watched the tiny replica of the feather-haired girl wandering away, pulling what looked like a blanket over her shoulders. _**"So alone in such a cruel world."**_

Pitch smirked, revealing a row of sharp, pointed teeth. Perhaps making her acquaintance was in order.

And so, he stepped back into the shadows, eyes and teeth still visible as he fell into the darkness, before they vanished into the darkness as well.

* * *

**_Please, please, please REVIEW..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please read and review. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Born from a Nightmare

The feathered girl was sitting mournfully on a thick branch in the forest, legs dangling down. She wasn't in her little fairy form, so her wings had not materialized. Apparently she'd climbed her way up despite the height.

The forest fairies watched warily from the sides, unusually quite. She didn't notice the uncertain, doubtful looks that they were exchanging again and again.

What she didn't know was that they had sensed something afoot the night before and were suspicious of her part in it. However, that night before was no longer on her mind.

"Do all children have parents?"

The sudden inquiry surprised the forest folk greatly, and one or two gave each other alarmed looks before they returned their gazes to the little girl sat forlornly on the branch, twiddling her fingers. The small, nameless girl then maneuvered herself to sit on her stomach, legs kicking the air in an absent-minded fashion.

One of them answered at last. "Some of them lose their parents. They got to orphanages if they do...to get new ones."

An odd little spark appeared in the girl's golden, hawk-like eyes, but it faded as another thought apparently clouded the one that brought the spark forth.

She sighed quietly, running a finger along the fern-like patterns in the frost.

"Humans get everything." She mumbled. "I wish I was human, too. I wish I had parents and...I wish I could remember things..."

As the little nameless one went on about the things she wished for (something they heard often from her) The fairies decided to ask the question on all of their minds.

"Um...You did not...do anything last night, did you?"

She didn't respond for a while. But she did eventually. "I...I buried some...teeth."

They froze, expressions hard. The nameless girl did not notice this and continued fingering the frost with mild curiosity.

"...We see." One of them murmured. The feathered fairy did not ask why exactly they could say 'we see' because they hadn't said anything- hadn't agreed.

"Did I have a mummy and daddy once?" She asked, resting her cheek in one hand. The fairies stiffened, looking nervous. "I...can't remember much, but..."

Now that she thought really, really hard, she could catch just little snippets of... pictures that had been before she was...well, here. There had been a tall, dark man. That was all she could remember along with a pair of sharp, golden eyes. Then again she could have been looking in the mirror- I'm silly, she thought to herself as she continued her line of thought- and then there was that nice, safe feeling that she'd once had in a colourful, bright place. There had been a figure there...but she couldn't see them. They were a blur of green and peachy colours.

"I saw a big, tall man." She murmured, and the fairies looked considerably unnerved. "...Was he my Daddy?"

The fairies seemed to jump a little at those words, and one finally broke the spell of their silence and darted forward, startling the nameless one.

"No,no...!" She exclaimed, one hand placed on her chest in alarm, eyes widening but clearly trying not to, "That's...he is no-one of your concern. We suggest you forget about him. It is better that way..."

"Better that way..." The nameless one murmured, the familiar words echoing from the night before. She looked back at the frosty patterns on the branch, wondering if it was the same kind 'better' that girl had spoken about.

She wanted to question them after a few seconds of thinking it over, but once she turned her head she found they were gone. Sighing, she went back to drawing in the frost unhappily.

* * *

_Tooth had searched far and wide for her little fairy._

_She'd noticed the little odd one had gone missing from her ranks after her other little selves pointed this fact out to her during one of her frenzy-like work days (a day of which was frantic due to the amount of new teeth appearing in the same night...) and at once she'd been alarmed._

_The little fairy was not out getting other teeth, for she had not returned with any at all. Tooth began to panic after sending out some of her little selves to form a search party to go out and look for her. They found nothing; Not a trace nor a feather._

_Then, she approached some of the other guardians and alerted them of her situation, though they were quite busy. North was preparing for the upcoming Christmas and though he was concerned, he couldn't really do much other than have some of the yetis look around his borders encase the little fairy had strayed into the snow._

_Bunnymund had his warren search, but in vain. The little fairy had vanished from sight, and to Tooth it was as if something had been torn from her very mind and soul. After all... despite how odd the little self was, she was part of her._

_They'd suspected Pitch for quite a while after they found no trace of the little fairy. He was a cruel, sadistic soul and it wouldn't be out of the question if they thought he would simply destroy the little fairy just because she was there._

_Needless to say, Tooth was heartbroken by this idea and it had taken a while for the others to calm her down._

_Though they had no proof Pitch had done this; He hadn't been seen for years and they found no evidence of black sand anywhere. And even if he was the culprit, what could they do now? He was hidden away, deep inside a place they did not know._

_It was hard to adjust to the concept of him getting away with it; That is, if he actually done it._

_Tooth was sitting in the main tower, hands clasped together and a mournful expression adorning her delicate, soft features. She sighed, biting her lip fretfully as she tried to calm herself down. It had been weeks now and the little fairy had just...vanished. Gone._

_One of the other little selves fluttered over cautiously from the others, all of whom were watching Tooth with saddened, worried expressions. It was unlike the bubbly, cheerful fairy to look so upset. The little fairy who drew near to her squeaked in a happy tone, rubbing her cheek against Tooth's to try to lift her spirits. Tooth offered a faint, sad smiled and petted her on the head with one hand._

_Unfortunately, there was work to be done and despite all of her efforts, Tooth could not find the little fairy who'd gone missing. Though she always sent out little search parties here and there, but it all proved futile despite Tooth's hope lingering in the back of her mind._

_Before she knew it, three years had passed in a flutter of a wing, and yet she still wondered about her poor, different little self._

_Unbeknownst to her, she was no longer her little self..._

* * *

Midnight had struck, and the clocks had chimed. The moon was watchful and bright in the inky-blue sky, the stars flickered faintly behind the transparent clouds.

The forest fairies were unnerved by the previous event that had occurred just an hour before. They gathered in the trees, poised on thin, elegant branches coated the by fern-pattern frost, both wings and words fluttering quickly in hushed, urgent whispers.

"Tis dark magic that hath prevailed tonight." One wiry male hissed to another, ducking behind a leave, eyes flickered around the shadows cautiously. "Memories are not to be tampered with by a hand that does not belong to thy mind."

"The Nightmare Sand acts through another!" One scowling female whispered to another as they all gathered around, listening intently in their with growing qualm, scowls prominent and suspicious. "Can it be so?"

"One of the Hummingbird Lady's little ones strayed into one the darkest magic present in this time." And older fairy rasped from behind the leaves, crooked finger in the air "Soaked in pure, mindless terror that transformed her mind and soul..."

"The Nightmare King!" One frantic, nervous voice of a younger fair called from above. "He has created something almost as dark to a child as himself!"

"What do you mean?"

"He has unknowingly created a creature that tampers with the very mind!" The older one rasped "We should have seen the dark intently inside the child the moment she appeared in our mists!"

"Dark powers there may be, but dark intentions?" A new voice asked from somewhere in the branches of the evergreen leaves "She has not done more than play a few mean-spirited tricks on the humans she envies..."

"Innocence falls with age."

"Whats to be done, then?"

"We shall see..."

**_"Hahaha..."_**

Abruptly through the quite, tense air surrounding the forest folk came a slow, malicious chuckle from the shadows.

Upon hearing the ominous laugh from the darkness around them, they promptly scattered like cockroaches when you flip the light on. There were gasps of fright and yells of alarm as the shadows crept over the moon, and the forest ground beneath the evergreen trees was blackened into the night.

Pitch slid lithely from the shadows, chuckling inwardly as a smirk drew over his pale lips. His hands were placed behind his back in a calm cool manner as his brows creased, his face morphed into a look of pure malevolent nature.

_Well, well, well. It seems the little fairy I 'disposed of' has become something almost as dark as myself? How intriguing ..and how useful. Now, where is the little one?_

* * *

The little feathered fairy didn't always like the humans. In fact, sometimes she couldn't help but be...angry at them in an odd way that she didn't understand.

The forest fairies had told the five-year old (or at least that was the age they thought her to be) that it was 'jealously' or 'envy' and it was something she had to get rid of. But how did one get rid of something they felt in her head?

She'd tried putting snow on her forehead to 'quench the flame' as they'd said, only to earn herself an exasperated wave of looks from the fairies.

She didn't understand it. But it didn't stop her from tripping some of the other, spoiled children up or stealing their sweets. It wasn't like they couldn't _get more._

But now there was no unsuspecting children around to pick on, nor any fairies to talk to. Feeling an odd sort of feeling, a lot like the bitter wind patting her cheek, she hopped onto a fallen tree-trunk and walked along, feeling very down.

The girl in the forest had been able to see her- only to not be able to see her. It confused her, and saddened her. But now that the sadness was gone, all she felt was disappointment.

Why did human children get everything? Why where they so important...

The little feathered fairy sighed, tugging her shawl around her shoulders and reaching into her beg, fishing out a small toffee. Sweets, or sweeties as the Scottish people called them, always made her feel better.

She began humming to herself happily, the toffee taste lifting her spirits as she skipped along the trunk. But, it began to fade when the moonlight was blocked from the sky so suddenly that she jumped.

The sky was totally black now, and she could barely see. No, no, no. She didn't like it when it was too dark...

The moonlight began trying to peak through but failed. However, the light was shining through the clouds like a fire behind a cloth, giving her at least a little light to see with.

She began turning around in a circle as the shadows began...moving. And then, there was a shifting sound like...sand. Sand on a beach. It was vaguely familiar.

Fragments of the memory before flickered through her mind. The tall, dark man. Now that she thought of him here, he seemed very, very scary. She shook her head, hands clasping together in a frightened manner. Better to forget...

These shadows also reminded her of the tales she'd heard from the human children of the one who hid in closets.

She whimpered a little and jumped around when she heard a twig snap.

"Go away!" She whispered, though to who she was talking to she would never know. Then, she heard it.

A soft, quiet chuckle from all around in the shadows. She began shivering uncontrollably.

_There was someone there._

"Who...who's there?" She squeaked, stepping back and beginning to tremble. The laugh came again.

_**"Such a frightened little face."**_

Then, she saw something ignite in the shadows. Two, luminous yellow orbs watching her from the darkness. She felt the blood drain from her face and she clenched her fingers together even tighten, raising them to her mouth in a panicked movement.

She couldn't move.

Then, the person stepped out of the shadows, smiling down at her with a row of sharp, pointed teeth.

He had no eyebrows like the other men had in the town. His skin was not peach like nay human nor colourful like any fairy; It was grey and pale, like the scary creatures she'd seen in story books. He was tall and dressed completely in black, his hair spiked up at the back and the same in colour.

He took a step forwards her, and she found herself rooted to the ground in terror. His grin grew as he drew ever nearer, golden eyes flashing terrifyingly in the shadowy forest.

He tilted his head, looking down at her and stopping. She stared up at him helplessly, feet trapped on the ground in fright. She began breathing quickly, shaking uncontrollably, eyes shot wide.

Oh, no...

_**"Hello." **_He greeted in a smooth, frightening voice, smile still in place. She knew who this was. The shadows, the sharp teeth, his scary-ness...

Despite being more scared than she'd even been in her small, uncertain life, words began stammering on her tongue.

"T-the...B-b-boo..." She felt as if she was about to burst into tears she was so afraid now, stuttering, "B-bih...Boo-"

The man grinned again, tilted his head a little from side to side as he imitated her frightening stutters in a mocking fashion_**. "B-ih-bih-bih..." **_Then, he rose his hands and curled them like claws, smirking dangerously. "_**The Boogeyman!"**_

She took a long, sharp breath and trembled, eyes wide and horrified as he grinned down at her.

She had no idea what she was going to do. She was trapped alone, in the darkness with the Boogeyman himself.

And he didn't look friendly at all.

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER._**

**_*Dodges knifes, tomatoes and threats.*_**

**_Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Walks to computer chair and sits down*_

_TWANG._

_*Dagger thrown by angry reviewer hits the wall just beside author's head.*_

_"...Okay...maybe a chapter is in order."_

_The end._

* * *

**_Alright__, hold it!_**

**_First I would like to say that updates will have to be slower as I'm a little tied up at the moment. But, this will be continued, so don't worry!_**

**_NEXT THING. AND I WAS INFURIATED AND DISGUSTED BY THIS:_**

**_I got a review from one person requesting a romance thing to appear between 'Pitch and the Fairy' and that the person who was a guest- and therefore I could not angrily PM them- was 'keeping their fingers crossed for it'_**

**_ALRIGHT. GET THIS STRAIGHT._**

**_The fairy in this fic is a child. I made that clear in the other chapters that she is no more than 5 years old at the best, and though she is nameless she is constantly referred to as 'Little Girl'_**

**_So, the person who requested something so repulsive and stupid, and you know who you are, can turn around and keep away from my fic and my association._**

**_But if it was just some dumb mistake, then learn to read._**

**_For the rest of my reviews, thanks for the good feedback and for pointing out the spelling and grammar mistakes. Well appreciated._**

**_Here's the next chapter, and please, review!_**

* * *

The Black

The little fairy stood as still as a branch in the most windless of nights, and even now the cold, frost-covered ground below grew ever-so colder as her golden-circled irises dilated. The man's sharp toothed grin grew wider and he tilted his head again, and the child couldn't help but feel as if he thought of this as some game.

But this wasn't like the mean-spirited ones she sometimes played with children she was jealous of. That much she knew.

Finally she was able to drag one dainty, shivering foot from the ground and lean it back to take an unsteady, shivering step back. It took an immense amount of effort to finally coax her frozen muscles back into motion but once they did she was stumbling back quickly, like a car engine that had just been given a kick-start. She raised her arms in front of her as the man stepped forward towards her calmly, smile still in place.

"K-kih..." She stuttered, her voice like a jammed clock gear as she took another step back, the ominous figure drawing ever nearer. "Keep-away!"

Her voice raised to a strangled, desperate plea and she swiped a hand in front of her, a defensive scowl appearing on her young, pale face. The little girl was glaring at him with a fearful scowl as it drew near.

All she wanted was for him to _go __**away!**_

Abruptly, from the shadows lurking around them, something slithering like a jagged snake but resembling a trail of black, gloomy sand shot out towards the man. He frowned quickly, lifting a black-sleeved arm towards it as it sped towards him. It stopped suddenly, slamming into the air just an inch away from his outstretched palm as if hitting some invisible force. Then, it slid back into the shadows.

The girl, bemused and puzzled, raised her arms and shivered, holding them before her as if to ward of any attack. Had...she done that?

_**"It seems...you have control over my sand." **_The man's face was thoughtful and distant for a moment, and as his head lowered in consideration she saw that the shadows were filled with the same black, oozing sand from before. She whimpered upon seeing it.

_**"How interesting."**_ The man concluded at last, finally looking back at her. She shivered as another smile appeared.

But, now it wasn't sharp and wide, but more of small and...fainter. But it didn't help.

She raised her hands and clasped them together, trembling as he knelt down so he was almost at eye level with her. Despite this, he still looked down on her. She was a mere toddler compared to his looming, tall stature.

He tilted his head yet again, the odd smile still in place.

_**"There, there..." **_

She was surprised beyond belief at the soft, almost kindly tone lacing his smooth voice. He raised a slander, pale hand and petted her lightly on the head, an action that made her jump a little as she'd never had anyone act so...gentle. The forest fairies, they were...distant creatures...

Her thoughts left them as her wide eyes locked with the Boogeyman's. That's when she noticed what was so...unnerving about them. It was the gleaming glow that was absent from both human and fairy nor the bright, luminous colour...

It was the fact that they were her own. It was like she was staring into her reflection in the river or the ice. Her terror was clouded by bewilderment, and she shook her head, stepping back again and wringing her hands together. The Boogeyman chuckled softly.

_**"Dear child." **_He spoke, placing a hand over his chest and turning his head, though his eyes remained locked with her own_**, "You seem...confused..."**_

Now she was even more confused. She shook her head, the tears of fear and alarm still running down her pale cheeks despite the terror fading just a little. She sniffed, mumbling as clearly as she could manage, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"W-what are you- what do you mean?" She stepped back again as he held out a hand, a strange and almost...what was that look? wasn't it the kind of thing only some human grown-ups had? the nice ones? No fairy held that expression that reminded her of the nice, gentle flames in a fireplace.

_**"Do you not recognize me?" **_He gave her a simple, questioning look though that almost kind expression was still adorning his sharp features. Then, small fragments of broken, vague memories fluttered in the depths of her mind, and though she was shaking her head with a passion she knew that yes, she recognized him.

He gave a small, inward laugh, eyes closing as he shook his head a little. Then he opened those clear, golden irises and looked back at her, offering a hand.

_**"My dear...I am your father."**_

Something...clicked.

The little girl stepped back as the mere sentence reverberated through her thoughts, like a gust of wind though a bell tower, moving them all one by one. She blinked rapidly, confused and alarmed.

_What? He can't-how...but that's not possible! he's-he's-_

She was so distressed and perplexed that she rose her shaking arms and clasped either side of her head, eyes darting around the ground. "But...but you c-can't...be..."

The Boogeyman tittered in a way that seemed to give the idea of pity or sympathy. Then, she felt his hand rest on her head again and slowly brush back her black, straight hair-like feathers. She was so bewildered that she didn't recoil.

Despite her doubt she rose her gaze back to his, and was surprised again by the nice look that she saw on the parents of the happier children. It...was unfamiliar. And unfamiliar unnerved her.

"B-but..." She stammered as he took her hands away from her head, and holding them gently in his own. She looked away again. "I-I..."

_**"Look at me."**_

_No!_

Despite her own warning she looked back at him, head still turned to the side encase she wanted to look away again. The Boogeyman smiled again, nodding once.

Was...he really her father? No-that wasn't, that couldn't be...

But...their eyes...

She was too confused. She began sobbing shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her small hands away from his to wipe them fretfully as she blubbered:

"But...you can't be! You're the _**Boogeyman!"**_

The boogeyman in question laughed softly as it it were nonsense. The nameless one just looked up upon hearing this laugh.

_**"And why does that mean that it is not so?" **_

The Boogeyman awaited her answer with a small, almost amused smile on his face. Despite everything...she could not argue with that point. Why did it?

But...she had so many questions.

"But...where...what..." She couldn't possible ask them all at once, and ended up coming to one, single and almost insignificant question in her opinion (compared to the others that is)

"What's my...name?"

A name was something she'd never had. It had been 'you' for her whenever the forest folk addressed her in their wary, distant way. And no-one else had spoken to her and she hadn't had anyone call her by a 'name'

It seemed like one of those things that only human children had. And adults. The fairy folk didn't ever give her any knowledge of theirs names despite her asking. But...she was so sure she was meant to have one. It just seemed like something she should have despite not being human...and not being important, her thoughts added bitterly despite the situation.

The Boogeyman was looking to the side now, and when she noticed this with an odd form of curiosity she wondered...if this man, scary as he'd been when she first saw him, was actually her father. Then, he began speaking in that smooth, all around voice and she bit her lip a uncertainly.

_**"I named you Genevieve a time ago before you vanished." **_He said with a strange smile, eyes still at the side. _**"However...if you have seen fit to change it..."**_

Genevieve? That...was an odd name. And it wasn't familiar to her...

"Genevieve." She murmured quietly, bringing his luminous gaze back to her at last. She began playing with her fingers doubtfully, all trace of fear gone. Had she looked up she would have seen a terrifying, triumphant yet subtle look cross the Boogeyman's sharp features. But it she did not, and it was long gone before he looked back at him.

"Are...are you really my father?" She asked in a small, almost pleading voice. His smile reappeared, and this time it was actually warm and kind.

_**"Of course."**_ He said, offering his hand once again. She stared at him with a conflicting expression that melted into a blank look.

Maybe...maybe he was. Maybe she wasn't alone anymore.

A smile began to spread. It was an odd feeling, this warmth she felt in her chest that lifted the ache in her heart, and the smile appearing across her face felt as if it had been gone for years...which it had. And she was actually happy- gleeful even. So much hat she launched herself forward, startling the Boogeyman himself a little and flung her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder as she laughed in a jubilant way.

Pitch rested a hand on her head and wrapped the other around her small, delicate frame and lifted her up gently, her head resting on his shoulder and carrying her like any parent would do with their own small child.

The Nightmare King, as the black sand began slithering around, allowed a purely menacing, ominous smirk to spread as he looked down at the happy girl, her own eyes shut tight as she smiled. The malevolent look went unnoticed by her.

_Poor little fool...she will never know until it is too late..._

* * *

**_Gaps! Is this yet another cliffhanger?_**

_*Sees a flock of daggers heading their way and promptly seizes a shield from nearby, holding it out as the blades slicing into the wood.*_

_**Please review! Really!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wow...this has gotten a lot of 'follows' and an eighth amount of feedback. I mean, I'm glad people are following the story and all, but could I have a little feedback on characters and all that? I myself feel as if I'm putting someone out-of-character...I'm trying to keep Pitch evil, you know._**

**_Evilllllll..._**

**_On with the show!_**

**_And for those who have read 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' some parts of the chapter will seem familiar._**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

Horses

Genevieve only realized that the black sand hovering around them in the shadows had moved when her eyes finally opened. The slithering dust drifted quickly, and before she knew it had engulfed the two in its midst. Her feathered head, that had rested on her father's (she remained shell shocked by the term) shoulder, rose up quicker and she glanced around despite being held securely in his arms.

It was frightening. It reminded her of something horrible- something that remained a fragment, a flutter of a memory at the back of her uncertain mind. But it was familiar and it was the kind of almost forgotten thing that scared her greatly. She snuggled closer in his arms, head resting back on his shoulder.

She looked up at him and upon catching her eye, the Boogeyman glanced over and smiled in a reassuring manner. That action alone calmed her and she allowed her eagle-like eyes to close. Just as the sand began to fade away like fog from the sun, she fell asleep.

Pitch chuckled inwardly; quietly as not to wake her. He raised his sharp featured head and surveyed his surroundings. He'd arrived back in his underground domain; The shadowy place still and ominous. The globe sat beside him, hated lights of believing youngster flickering in the dim. He cast the sphere a displeased look and turned, eyes moving back to the sleeping child resting in his arms. The fearlings in the shadows watched with a dark aura, something Pitch decided to ignore for the moment.

The Nightmare King actually found it remarkable, really. In a very strange turn of events, the little fairy he'd run into (the different one, he mused to himself) had been transformed into something completely different from her 'full self' if Tooth could still be called that.

The feathers adorning her tiny frame were dark blue, the exceptional black patches around her neck and her head...and the eyes of course. It seemed the Nightmare Sand hovering around his domain had some properties on those who were...incomplete. Like Tooth's different little self.

Pitch stopped his stride when the child shifted in his arms, whimpering softly. He smirked, sharp teeth glinting in the gloomy light. What a shame...it appeared she was having a nightmare.

His chuckled reverberated through the gloom, quietly passing through the thick, calm silence he was so used to. Then, his smile faded as he observed the child's face closer. Something about that look...

He turned his head away, scowling as long-forgotten thoughts began stirring in the back of his mind. He willed them away; Waving them to the side like a pestering fly. Then, he turned his attention back to the girl and noticed that despite all of her changes, her features still carried those of Toothiana herself, albeit less defined and more youthful in appearance.

_**"Such innocence and longing..."**_ He murmured quietly, lifting a hand to stroke her hair-like feathers on her head, holding her in one arm as she slept. Longing indeed. Fairies were never creatures he associated with...but in this case he'd make an exception.

Not forever though, he reminded himself with a small curl of the lips, his eyes traveling along the ceiling thoughtfully. Let's see how long he could keep this ruse in effect...

Eyes moving back to the child in his arms, her face now placid and without the stress of a nightmare, he allowed the smirk to spread. By the looks of things...it could go on long enough for his plans...

* * *

_There was a forest._

_It was dark, chilly, and cold. So very cold. The moon was not around to guide him nor were the little folk who fluttered in the trees. He could no longer see the sprinkled frost on the leaves, only the black shapes hovering above his head. The trees were fuzzy in his vision, the ground damp and moist. He shivered._

_There was a snap from somewhere in the darkness. He looked over his shoulder and gasped upon seeing a pair of yellow eyes watching him from behind the decaying leaves._

_His bare feet patted along the ground as he took off in a run. His chest was hurting, his breath was quick as he continued. He dodged the hazy trees in his vision, the only found in the ominous place being the beating of his heart and the pant in his breath._

_Then, he came to a clearing. A wide, dark clearing. A large stone sat in the middle of the grey place, smooth and curving. His breath heavy, he looked around. He was alone._

_But he wasn't, for as he finally began to calm himself, the boy heard footsteps materialize into the air. The pattering of small feet along the ground._

_But they were moving slowly. And they were...calm. Carefully, reluctantly, the boy began to turn, eyes wide and his whole frame trembling._

_His eyes were met with a pair of golden, eery irises that bore right through him. They widened._

_And then-_

_"Sometimes its better to forget."_

_A scream rang into the air, and the world around him shattered. The dream crumbled away like paper thrown into the fire._

* * *

Genevieve woke with a start, whimpering as the rushing pace of her heart pounded in her ears. Her hands were raised to her lips, clasped tightly as if to try to hide her trembling lips. Her eyes were wide and still foggy from the sudden awakening from sleep. That dream...it wasn't her that had been in it. It was horrible...she...she hadn't been moving on her own. Someone else had been walking, been moving while she looked through...their eyes.

She didn't like it.

_**"There, there..."**_

The voice echoed through the place, where it was, she was in and she recognised it immediately. She felt a hand rest on her head and stroke her hair-feathers gently.

She looked over and saw that the Boogeyman was still holding her carefully in his arms, and action that...was odd but...nice. And kind, if the word could be used for anything that crossed her path. She rubbed her eyes, feeling a little confused. Where...was she?

She gasped as he eyes finally decided to focus, and caught the sight of a place that was dark, quiet and very gloomy. She shivered a little, biting her lips and she drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck instinctively in fright.

Pitch frowned a little at the almost choking gesture but allowed her to remain there.

"W-where..." She whimpered quietly, gaze darting around the place. "What is this place? Where are we?"

Pitch chuckled quietly before answering. _**"We are in my domain. Don't be afraid..." **_He slowly lowered her to the ground, carefully pulling her trembling arms away from his neck (her grip was strong, he gave her that) _**"No harm will come to you here."**_

Geneivie- the name he'd chosen oddly enough- turned around and surveyed the domain, a hand brought up to her lips in a thoughtful albeit anxious way. Pitch shook his head, smile returning. How ironic was it, telling a child that they had nothing to fear in his domain...

Abruptly a fearling dashed out of the shadows, sweeping past her like a lightning bolt constructed of pure, menacing darkness. Genevieve squealed, stumbling back on unsteady legs and wrapping her arms around Pitch's leg, sobs beginning to rise in her voice. Pitch glared dangerously at the fearling horse in question. It seemed the beast had decided to act upon such innocent fear...but despite how much Pitch enjoyed giving someone a good scare, he need the child to feel more...'safe' around him.

_**"Foolish beast."**_ He chastised darkly, sneering at the creature in disapproval as the horse trotted closer. However, he did not notice the little girl's face had brightened into one a pure wonder and excitement upon seeing the horse.

She looked ecstatic, jumping forward and bouncing on the spot. Pitch looked down at her in genuine surprise.

"Horse! Its a horsie!" She squealed happily, happily walking (well, bouncing was a more accurate term...) over to the now bemused fearling. Giving a warbling laugh, Genevieve jumped up and wrapped her arms around the horses, muzzle, snuggling her cheek against the creature's face lovingly.

Pitch rose a brow in mild acceptance. All right then. It appeared she had a liking of horses. Maybe the fearling was such a foolish beast after all...

"Pretty horsie!"

...Then again, judging by the creature's wide-eyed expression (probably the nightmare of some sap who didn't know anything) maybe it was. Genevieve was unaware of the horses clear discomfort, petting it on the nose and following it as the fearling backed away.

Seeing that the small child was getting a bit too far, Pitch moved forward and caught her around the waist, lifting her back as the horse trotted away from the platform they currently stood on. The little girl continued laughing, clapping her hands in bubbly excitement.

"Come back, horsie!" She called after the fleeing fearling before looking over her shoulder, sending Pitch a wide, bright smile. "I love horsies!"

Pitch offered a smile, turning around and starting move away again, the child still in his arms. He spoke in a light, careless tone, one that the happy child did not catch the slight...knowing air that drifted over its words.

_**"Indeed you do...but for now there is something we must talk about, my dear..."**_

* * *

The boy did not know why he felt as if he'd lost something. He couldn't remember loosing anything...and it was bothering him quite a bit now.

His sister didn't answer him right whenever he asked (the tally marks for such conversations were beginning to reach a high number now) and she seemed...almost worried about something sometimes. But the more he got this feeling, the more she seemed to be calming down.

Mary hated it when he spoke of the fairies...but she'd been so happy when he talked about the before. He didn't understand.

There was a lot of things he didn't understand. Like those golden eyes that had watched him in the forest.

They, unlike the feeling in his mind, were clear...

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, honestly instead of just getting follows could I pretty please have a little feedback? I'm afraid I'm keeping people Out of Character or there's a plot-hole somewhere. I just keep getting follows and nothing else, despite being very grateful that people want to see what happens._**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter. I plan on finishing this fic before I start the post-movie one so everyone has a chance to watch the movie and/or read the other prequel fics so everything adds up. _**

**_The post-movie fic may be a little while. I'm a bit busy and It took a while to get these last two chapters done._**

* * *

Gifts

Genevieve liked the horse despite the fact that it had run away, and it took a few moments (which in truth was quite a few minutes to the Boogeyman) for her to calm down after her burst of bubbly happiness. Now, she was walking alongside him in the large, eerie place he called his 'domain' and it was only now, as the joy of finding her father- she probably would never get used to that word!- was becoming less distracting, the small feathered creature was beginning to think more. And thus, more questions arouse.

They were walking through the shadowy place, her small hand held tight in his and he led her along with an oddly unreadable smile as he looked around the ceiling, deep in thought. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for disturbing his thinking but desperate to ask:

"Why...why did you leave me?"

The Boogeyman stopped his walk once those words were uttered. His expression went from placid and thoughtful to uncertain and rather taken back in less than a moment.

"Well..." His golden eyes flickered around, meeting everywhere but her gaze for only a moment before he knelt down before her, finally bringing his line of sight to hers.

"Well, its difficult to explain, my dear. Something very..." He glanced to the side "Dangerous happened and I had to send you some place safe. But I couldn't find you after that...it seems a very long time ago now, really..."

There was a sorrowful look on his sharp features, and Genevieve smiled brightly. Not because he was sad, but because ti seemed he had sent her away for some sort of protecting, though why she didn't understand. Either way, she jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck again in a happy manner.

Pitch smirked darkly once her sight was away from his, raising a hand to pat her head. Genevieve was still embracing him, but her eyes dimmed a little when another thought occurred to her. It was like a drip from an icicle hitting you on the head; no matter how many times you wiped it away, more kept on coming. Unless you stepped away from it, but she wanted these questions answered.

"What happened?" She mumbled in a small, slightly distressed voice as she pulled back, eyes on the ground. Her father chuckled pleasantly and cupped her chin, raising her head so she was looking up at him.

"That is not for someone so young to hear..." He noted her slight pout and went on "I'll discuss it with you when you are...older."

Genevieve, being young and easily accepting, nodded without noticing the last note end with an odd, knowing tone that seemed distant to the fearlings gathered around.

Pitch hid a conniving grin and looked to the side, standing to his full height and placing his hands placidly behind his back, talking on an indifferent manner.

_**"As I was saying...about your...ability."**_

Genevieve looked up at him in bewilderment. Pitch hid a menacing smirk at that. Ah...so she did not know the full extent they could be used at? How very convenient...

"Huh?" The girl began fiddling with her fingers uncertainly. "Wha...what do you mean?"

Pitch held an arm out almost enthusiastic_**. "Your gift, my child!"**_ He exclaimed, moving to kneel down beside her, resting an arm around her shoulder and panning his arm to the side as if presenting something. Genevieve bit her lips, wringing her hands.

"You can do something that..." Pitch took a moment to think, something the bemused child did not notice, "...That can help those who suffer from bad things they remember."

_Re...mem...ber._

Those syllables slipped into her mind and her eyes widened. Memory. Remember. Words linking to those particular concepts began flickering like dim embers in her thoughts. Why did those words always seem to follow her wherever she went despite having so little of memory herself?

She frowned as she began thinking really hard about what he had said. Help those who suffer because of them? But how?

Suddenly she found herself remembering (ironically, Pitch would say) the girl in the woods_. _

_Sometimes its better to forget._

_**"You have a very special talent, little one." **_He went on, moving a stray feather hanging over her eye to the side gently, voice smooth and quiet. She was hanging onto ever word now, hands clasped together. Special talent? Memories?

_**"You can make people forget..."**_

Genevieve did not know where the horrified gasp had come from. It had just appeared, as if something horrid had just reached her sensitive, roundish ears. But there was no real reason for her recoil, and she was blinking in surprise upon finding herself talking a few steps away from him. Her father also seemed a little confused by this, his hairless brow creasing. But he continued, smile returning as her shock subsided.

"Make people...forget?" Genevieve murmured. That girl in the clearing...

"Sometimes terrible things happen." The boogeyman rested a hand on her shoulder, eyes clouded and voice hushed. _**"Awful things that... hold us back. And sometimes you need to forget these things so you can be happy..."**_

Pitch could see her sinking into the words, believing them as if they had the same truth as saying the sky was blue. And in some ways they were. But not this time...not on this scenario. It was all he could do not to allow the smallest of triumphant laughs at the moment as her eyes rested on the floor sadly, her hands dropping to her sides. Then, her head shot up.

"I...I can make people forget bad things?" She whispered. Pitch nodded with a sharp smile. She bit her lip doubtfully. "But how..."

**_"That is something we shall find out for certain._**" Pitch told her, flicking a hand in feigned but believable indifference, as if it was a mere chore they had to do. Though in reality...

He smiled and gently lifted her into his arms, and action that calmed her worries as she rested her hand on his shoulder, yawning quietly into her hand as he began walking again. He laughed quietly, speaking in a soft, soothing voice,

**_"But for now, you must rest. It is very, very late..."_**

Genevieve fell into a deep slumber before she could stop herself, despite the uncertainty and shock surrounding the idea that she could help people forget awful things. She wondered...did she somehow help that boy...the brother that the girl in the clearing spoke about?

If so, could she not help others as well...

Those thoughts swimming in the rippling pool of her mind stilled as she fell asleep, only for someone else far away to wake with a start.

* * *

_Tooth felt a little...off._

_A little shaky, too. Perhaps too many fairies? Of course not...though she had split into many more replicas since the sudden increase in the number of children in the continents. There were millions of them now._

_Tooth held her head in on slender hand quietly, screwing purple eyes shut as the almost... weight-like feeling passed over her. It was like going numb; Being pushed by a wind while your vision went hazy. Perhaps she was overworking herself. That's what all of the other Guardians had agreed. Completely tiring herself out and causing her to get very, very dizzy..._

_She grew more worried one time when she'd actually fallen asleep. She'd had an odd dream about a clearing. A cold, chilly clearing. And then...that feeling. Like energy draining from her body._

_She'd awakened with a terrible jolt. After that, however, everything seemed a little more organised. After having a rest it seemed she was back in action. _

_But not...for long._

* * *

_**Please, review. Hope you like it.**  
_

_**OH BTW PLEASE READ; I uploaded some fan-art of Genevieve and some other ROTG OC's on my Devientart profile. The one of the fairy girl turned out better than I had expected. Please check them out if your interested. Link is in my profile.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Before you go on and read this, can you please leave a review? I keep getting follows but no feedback whatsoever and its beginning to get frustrating. I really need to know if I'm doing okay with this and if people think it's in character and all that. And I'd appreciate some feedback and made some point-outs of mistakes._

_So please, review._

_BTW, I uploaded more fanart of Genevieve Jo and the other Guardians. Please have a look; The link to my devientart page is on my profile._

_Enjoy._

_Anguish appears in this chapter. For those who don't know him, read 'The Shadow at the Side'_

* * *

Chapter 7: Deceptions

Pitch lowered the tiny girl onto a small bed constructed of ragged yet firm fabric, as black as the feathers adorning her pale skull. She'd fallen asleep immediately, and it seemed she would be that way for the rest of the night. This gave Pitch a while to plan a little more. The Nightmare King, aware but not phased by the peering eyes of fearlings watching the two from above, placed his pale hands behind his back and strode a little away from the sleeping child, his sharp eyes surveying the balcony-like ledge embedded above the darkness below with mild interest. But his mind was elsewhere.

A small grin curled on his lips at how easily the child had fallen for his trick. She, he thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the feathered creature in question, had been so desperate for love and attention...that she believed him after only a little persuading.

What innocent gullibility, he mused to himself as he gave a small, inward chuckle, eyes closed as he shook his head to himself. And so easily manipulated. He almost felt guilty.

_Almost..._

* * *

_A single, deep breath reverberated through the darkened room like the sigh of the sea as its waves spilled onto the land, only to fade back to its depths away from the grounds. The room in which the young boy slept was plain and rather bare for a child of his young age; The number of toys were limited and the furniture was plain and seemingly unfamiliar to its occupant._

_The fair-haired child looked unusually restless and fretful, his soft brow creased under his straight hair. His fists were clenched in unconscious unease, his blackest twisted from the constant turning. His nightlight; A dim, blue light shone dismally at his side. But it was enough light to place shapes in the shadows on the walls._

_The shadow on the wall stepped away from the other, as unnoticed as the turn of a leave on a windy day. Without a sound, it slipped quickly to the side and along the bare floorboards before finally stopping by the child's bed._

_Something had awakened that had been dormant. Silently in an eerie way, a dark figure rose up from the shadow like someone out of the water, only his feet remained planted on the ground as his stiff, straight frame moved upwards like an opening trap door. When they came to stand up straight, the person's head lowered slightly, eyes closed smoothly under their masked face._

_The boy wrapped in the blankets before him cringed slightly in his sleep, proceeding to turn away and moan a little in distress. The shadowy figure's eyes remained closed._

_Something was wrong._

_They waited, as if listening. A long time passed and the dark figure remained where he was; stock still and quiet. _

_Then, with no warning, his eyes snapped open. A pair of bright, brown eyes formed behind the grayness of his mask and face; alert and alarmed._

_"What is this...?"_

* * *

Genevieve awoke to finder herself alone. She sat up slowly at first, still unaware of this fact and rather unkempt in her appearance. After all, she had just awakened from what she thought was a long nap. Her head-feathers were ruffled and her mind was rather foggy, her eyelids barley lifted.

She yawned quietly, stretching tiny arms into the air before blinking a few times. Then she saw that her father wasn't in sight.

At first she panicked; Her eyes shot wide and she gasped, eyes flickering around in search of the tall man in question. He wouldn't have left her...would he?

Her lip began to tremble at that thought, and she was very nearly on the verge of tears. He wouldn't have...but where was he?

She gave a small whimper and hopped from the small bed, landing on the dark soil below and glancing around, padding away on nimble, tiny feet. Around her the shadows seemed to morph and twist, like ripples in a murky pond. She tried to ignore them as she continued her frantic little search.

She padded along the road-like earth, glancing around. Then, there was that familiar shifting sound. She vaguely recalled the sand she'd seen her father move around earlier...almost like how the fairies lifted leaves and rocks, only it moved more like a trail through the air.

She didn't really understand it.

Either way, the black sand had slithered past her ankle, evoking a small and alarmed squeak as she stumbled back. More of it gathered at this reaction, moving around her slowly yet ominously. She didn't like it, and despite being unnerved she scowled. Above, the fearlings watched like vultures.

"Stop!" She barked in a loud, frustrated voice as she turned around, watching the slithering sand with fright and exasperation. They couldn't scare her if she didn't let them...

Suddenly, upon the words hitting the air around her, the sand dispersed like a small firework, moving away from her to drift almost dejectedly through the air like plain smoke from the fire. She stuck her nose into the air, feeling rather important for telling it off.

_Wait...didn't he say that I had...power over this blacky-stuff? Hmm..._

As she thought of the sand more and more, an idea came to her mind and she found herself jumping on the spot in sheer joy. She giggled happily to herself, unaware that a certain Boogeyman had just found her gone.

Pitch struck the Nightmare about the head furiously upon finding the little girl missing from where he'd left her. He couldn't even trust this horse (who coincidentally had been the one who scared her) to do as simply of a task of keeping an eye on a sleeping child.

He rubbed his lean forehead in complete exasperation. "Just perfect. She's off wandering around like one of that confounded rabbit's eggs..."

He was interrupted rather effectively by an excited laugh from a little away from where he was stationed beside his globe. A brow raised in mild curiosity, Pitch slipped into the shadows and traveled quickly through his domain towards the source of the sound.

He arrived at the scene a little above the place the laugh had come from, watching from afar as he spotted the girl. Pitch shook his head to himself. He'd have to be more watchful...

His thoughts trailed away as he saw the girl wave her arms about with a giggle, arms raised towards cloud of black sand hovering above her. He was about to move forward, perhaps to remove her from its immediate area when it suddenly began to shift in its shape.

Genevieve reached out and tapped the sand with a small, dainty fingertip upon the sand, and a smooth rippling shiver shook the cloud like the moving scales on a lizard; a small tint of dark, shining blue traveled into its shade, glinting in the dim, greying light.

Pitch watched with a slightly surprise expression as the sand proceeded to transform, bending as if to the girl's very whim. Then, it took form.

The shape had formed into a small horse foal; like a minuter form of one of his nightmares. There were notably differences: The small but notable blue shade in its dark colour, the red eyes sparking in the darkened domain and its long, waving main hovering behind its neck.

It stood still for a moment before blinking in bewilderment, stumbling to the side like that of a real foal. Genevieve giggled happily and wrapped her arms around the confused horse, who (unlike the other Nightmare) did not pull away, but instead neighed contentedly. It seemed to know who she was. Pitch cocked his head as he strode nearer, arms behind his back and an intrigued look upon his face.

Genevieve seemed very happy. She was snuggling with the small horse like it was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen in her life despite being among a flower-filled forest...

_**"What a pretty little creature..." **_Pitch remarked as he drew near. Genevieve, upon hearing his voice, gasped and jumped around to face him. She gave a suddenly wail, something the Boogeyman found quiet confusing as she sprinted towards him and through her small arms around his legs, crying all the way.

"I thought you'd gone away!" She wailed loudly, sniffing as she went on. "Where did you go?"

She noticed his face softened considerably as he bent down and plucked her from the ground, holding her carefully in his arms and stroking her hair. She hiccuped forlornly, but allowed her cries to settle as he popped her thumb into her mouth. Pitch chuckled at this childish display, head resting on hers gently.

_**"There, There, I'm ever so sorry, My dear." **_He said smoothly_**. "I never meant to alarm you. I...merely went to see someone."**_

As the horse foal nearby watched, it saw that the tall figure holding her creator seemed to change completely for a slip second: His expression seemed to wavy to one of...something that wasn't nice.

Had it been any older and more experienced to the world, it would have said he looked conniving and dangerous. And her little mistress had missed it.

"Who?" Genevieve asked, moving her head to look up at him. His face became rather troubled and he looked away. She tilted her head. What did he look so sad about? Feeling very concerned, a feeling she'd never thought she'd have, Genevieve reached out and placed her small hand on his cheek.

"Daddy?"

The Boogeyman seemed to jerk at that word, his eyes widening and his body stiffening. The little girl in his arms shrank back at this. He seemed...hurt. He had the look on his face that she'd seen in her reflection whenever she had felt really, really upset about something. He looked...pained. And she couldn't help but feel it was her fault.

What had she done...?

Then, he shook his head and looked back at her as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, allowing a rather small smile. Her woes forgotten, the little girl smiled back.

_**"Do you remember what I said about those bad memories, My Dear?"**_

He spoke in a soft tone, but even at her young age she could tell something was amiss. She cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What about them?" She asked quietly.

_**"You see...there is someone like you, but different, who keeps them hidden away so no one can stop them from coming back." **_He murmured. Genevieve's eyes widened at that,

_Hidden away, Someone like her._ Blurred images began flickering in the back of her mind, but she ignored them. The girl in the clearing clouded them like smoke.

_Sometimes its better..._

"B-but...why would anyone do that?" She stammered, shaking her head in disbelief. Her father sighed almost sorrowfully.

_**"Some people are just...mean-spirited."**_

The girl couldn't help but wonder about his words. Didn't the boogeyman scare people...?

"But...don't you frighten people? Isn't that mean..." She shrank back as his scrutinizing looked met her bewildered expression. Then, he shook his head.

_**"Caution is needed for the balance in all people's lives. Tell me...why are people scared of heights?"**_

Genevieve frowned in confusion. "Well...they don't want to fall..."

He smiled proudly, something that made her heart rise_**. "Exactly. If they weren't afraid, then they could go too near, and then they would fall..."**_

"So fear..." Genevieve mumbled to herself, figuring it out, "Protects people?"

Pitch nodded wisely to himself, though a smirk was threatening to appear. Genevieve wrapped her arms around his neck happily, smiling brightly.

"That's nice of you, Daddy..."

An unreadable expression flickered in his eyes, but it was gone before she could see it. The small, black-blue sand horse nearby watched quietly. In a moment, it had grown a little bigger than it had a moment ago, something neither of them had realized.

_**"So we may need to do something to stop this person." **_Pitch told the girl after a while. She nodded quickly in agreement and his smile broadened.

_**"Which means you must help, my child."**_

"Okay, Daddy. I'll make the bad memories go away..."

The foal nearby, upon hearing those firm, sure words, rose up on its hind legs and let off a reverberating, loud whiny that broke through the silence of the domain.

* * *

_The boy's head snapped around as the familiar, ominous noise echoed around the dark forest around him. He shuddered in sheer horror, moving around in circles as he looked around the darkness. Where had it come from?_

_Then, it came again. Along with the clattering of hooves._

_He gasped tightly, his lungs ceasing up in terror. Numb with shock, he stared down the darkest trail parting the trees, pupils dilated, heart pounding in his ears._

_Then, he saw it. The black horse was coming._

_Breathing in quick, racked breaths he stumbled back, finally forcing his legs to move. hey carried him as fast as his small bones would allow. He ducked under branches, dodged trees, shoved leaves to the side...but he could hear it coming closer._

_Then, he met a dead end._

_He had come to a lake, as black as the foggy darkness around him. It was deep, wide and ominous, and it was as still as the world around him. Panting with terror, he ever-so-slowly began to turn around. The sound of hooves had ceased._

_There the boy saw the giant creature looming over him with unforgiving eyes that pierced his very soul. His eyes widened almost impossibly more, his voice gaping, his fingers stretched out and his head tilted back as a voice murmured in his ear:_

_**"I'll make the bad memories go away..."**_

* * *

_****Please reivew._


	8. Chapter 8

_CHRISTMAS IS A-COMING, PEOPLE. _

_SO PLEASE REVIEW._

_(I know that has nothing to do with it, but still. I keep getting follows, no reviews.)_

_And to those who do review, the same brilliant people, thank you! _

_WAIT._

_Some people have been asking about the time this is set in. I've been getting a lot of weird and frustrating requests and comments, so:_

_This is set a few years before the movie. This story is a prequel to my fic, Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands which is also set before the movie. So, this is before the movie. Are we all clear? Yay._

_Next, JACK FROST WILL NOT APPEAR BECAUSE THIS FIC IS NOT ABOUT HIM. This is a fic about Pitch, Tooth, and MiM. Seriously I got this one comment from what I could only describe as a Jack Frost fan-girl who wrote a sentence that wasn't finished. It sorta cut off in the middle. Something about ' is pitch talking about jack will he try to hurt my' or something._

_And some people don;t understand Genevieve's powers. I thought I made that clear with the whole 'forgetting' thing. You know...memories? black sad plus memories equals forgetting? Ah well._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Chipped Tooth

_It would have been ironic indeed for the spirit to describe just how exactly the scream that shattered the silence of the early morning sounded to those who had heard it. It was a shriek that sliced through the air with all the accuracy and force of an axe upon a single, fragile branch in the woods. The tone was lined with pure terror, but, as the cry began to fade, it morphed into a strangled wail of utter despair before trailing away all together._

_Anguish. Be it his name, and the tone that was present in the cry of the boy beside him. The masked spirit did not know how long he'd sat at the edge of the blond-haired child's bed, head in his hands, trying desperately to figure out what was happening. He could feel something, definetly...he just couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't the kind of being that could do so easily._

_The Man in the Moon had no answers to give, and was hidden dismally behind the clouds. The spirit couldn't help but feel (with a little disdain) like someone had just pulled their blinds over their window while he was asking for help._

_The boy's mother had come running more than a while ago, as he had done, to see what was wrong. She shrugged it off as a nightmare as she firmly and rather dismissively coaxed her son back to sleep. It seemed she was getting used to this._

_Anguish sighed to himself and stood, one fist clenched, the other rubbing his chin in a fretful manner. MiM did not speak to him; there was no one else he could consult about this matter. If a nightmare truly was the culprit of the scream, then it couldn't have been just a normal dream._

_Anguish scowled behind his mask, bright brown irises burning silently in the dim colouring of the shadows. He was not one to interfere- at least not for now. But this was his duty._

_And so, glancing back at the restless and tear-stained face of the boy asleep nearby, Anguish slide INTO the shadows and vanished from sight. That is, if anyone had seen him at all. This was probably not the case._

* * *

Genevieve and the Boogeyman were strolling through the dim-lit domain deep beneath the surface of the world. Her hands clasped in her father's tightly, the small fairy-like creature did not feel the need to be frightened anymore. She was blissfully unaware of many things; The shadows watching her from above with calculating stares, the conniving glint present in her 'father's eyes, and the fact that something was indeed very, very wrong.

Pitch led her a little away from the heart of the domain, a smooth sort of smile in place. His plan was just beginning now, and he couldn't help but feel triumphant already. Never had he met a child so very innocent... and naïve. That, combined with her powers to eliminate the precious memories stored within teeth, was very dangerous indeed.

Dangerous to the guardians, that is. And to one of them in particular.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

Pitch felt something stir in the back of his mind again. Hastily, he crushed the shifting thoughts before they could surface and the tight feeling in his heart faded almost at once. He feigned indifference however, and smiled down at the curiously little face looking up at him.

_**"Hm?"**_

"Where are we going?"

Pitch's smile widened and he laughed softly. _**"We're going on a small trip, my dear." **_He said as they came to a stop. He raised his free hand and, in an elegant flick of his wrist, one of his nightmares swept into view from the shadows below, trotting to a halt beside him and shaking its head a little, as if flicking a mane away from its eyes. Genevieve gasped, her hands held to her mouth in what could only be describe as glee.

"Horsie!" She squealed, and she began hopping on the stop. Pitch allowed a small laugh.

_**"Settle down." **_He told her, placing a hand on the horses neck and giving it a small pat. He smiled down at the exited child, who didn't seem to be settling down at all.

_**"Tell me..."**_ He asked quietly, his eyes to the side_**. "What do you know about other children?"**_

He honestly hadn't expected such a dark look to overcome her small features. The excitement in her eyes dimmed like someone had thrown water over a candle and she scowled deeply. the boogeyman blinked for a moment before he began figuring out the situation. Of course.

Jealously. That at least was an emotion he could understand. Genevieve sighed quietly and all at once the aggression began leaving her form as suddenly as it had come.

"I didn't like some of them. They didn't see me."

Genevieve had spent a long time alone. She hated that feeling, that awful, hallow feeling when one of the happy children ran through her without so much as a glance. It was worse that the Forest Folk's aloofness. But now that she wasn't feeling so sad, she didn't feel as...'jealous' as they fairies had put it.

That is, not as much. All at once, ears began forming. She didn't like remembering those times.

Pitch knelt down slowly before her, tilting his head to the side. _**"You know...they will if you help them."**_

Genevieve looked up at him quickly, her watery eyes wide. She sniffed, rubbing her nose as she asked:

"H-how?" She murmured. Her father smiled gently as he always seemed to do, his kindly look never wavering.

"Well, that is what I'm about to show you." He calmly stood up to his full height, waving a single hand to the side as he did so. The Nightmare beside them drew nearer and, out of nowhere, a black pair of reins formed around the horses' muzzle. Then, he reached down and plucked the small girl from the ground, setting her gently on the horse's back before mounting the creature himself, making sure that the girl was settled safely before him. Genevieve was beyond excrement by now, clapping her hands frantically.

"We're going riding on the hooooorsiiiie!" She sang, her small voice warbling off into a laugh. Pitch allowed another smile and tugged on the horses' reins, and at once it jerked into motion and galloped off towards the shadows. Genevieve's eyes widened when she saw them dart towards a shadowy wall, and covered her eyes just as she braced for impact-only to find there was none. Instead, they slipped through the dark wall as if it were water, leaving the domain behind them empty sans for the small foal hovering back, neighing in slight distress.

Empty, apart from the horse and the figure that had slipped oh-so quietly into the silence and stillness of the Nightmare King's home, his masked face shadowed at the side. Anguish had only caught a tiny glimpse, a mere glance, of the girl- but those ember eyes and the blackened features had already sent off a few alarm bells. That, and the fact that HE was with her.

Anguish quietly moved away once he heard the shadows above him stir, whispers beginning to rise. The fearlings seemed restless...as did a lot of things right now.

The spirit lingered uncertainly in the shadows of Pitch's domain, doubtful of what he should do. He sighed deeply after a while and decided that he must follow to wherever it was they were going. Perhaps that would give him a small notion of what to do.

And so, feeling rather stupid for arriving too late, Anguish jumped into the shadow Pitch had taken, quickly, despite reminding himself that the fearlings could not sense nor see him.

That didn't stop him from feeling uneasy.

* * *

Genevieve found they were soaring over the blackened sky, and the sudden change from the quiet domain to the sound of the chilly wind whistling in her ears almost knocked her from the horse's back. Luckily her father steadied her with one hand, though his eyes were set ahead of them.

They were above the town she sometimes referred to as home. The frosty place was just as she'd left it, if not very far down below. But...she wasn't too afraid. In fact, being up so high seemed familiar. As did the moon...

Mister Moon was out tonight. The child thought about waving to him, but somehow she thought against it. Perhaps it was because he hadn't told her a few things, like how she had a father. On that note, why didn't he?

Genevieve stared question up at the Man in the Moon. He gave no answer.

"Hang on."

Her father's voice interrupted, and before she knew it they swooped down like an eagle towards the town. Genevieve gave a loud yelp and buried her head in the horse's mane, eyes shut tight.

The sudden plunge steadied and they landed quite safely on the snow ground below. She opened her eyes cautiously as her father left the horses' back and lifted her into his arms, carrying her a little way down the darkened and empty street.

Genevieve rested her head peacefully on his shoulder, though her eyes were flickering around the familiar scene: Christmas lights, fireplaces lighting up the windows, snow drifting from the sky...

As these thoughts went on, her father almost glided into teh air in a rush of fluttering shadows, and he appeared to hover just beside the high window of a house. He nodded towards the glass.

"Look."

Genevieve, at first giving him a curious glance, turned her head and looked inside the room. It was a child's room; the occupant couldn't have been much older than her. Nothing really seemed different from this child's room. She frowned, wondering what he meant when she spotted something wriggle out from beneath the child's pillow. Something small, feathered and coloured in green and blue. Something in her mind and stomach jumped.

It looked like_ her._

Her mouth fell open, but no words came. The little creature resembled herself- especially in her tiny form. But it was also different, in colour and in shape. It had a very lone nose to begin with...

...and it was holding something small and familiar. Something white and square-ish with a point at the bottom.

"Tooth." She murmured. Her father nodded quietly, though his face held an odd emotion. It was... sternness. And serious.

It worried her.

"Where is she taking the tooth?" The small child asked a little fretfully. Her father looked at her almost sorrowfully.

_**"I'm afraid they're taking them away from the children. Storing away, as their Mistress calls it. So they can't ever forget the bad things. They keep them alive, forever."**_

Genevieve felt a shiver travel up her spine, and her head feathers stood up slightly. That sweet looking creature that had just left the room (vanishing down the hall, no less) that looked like her...could it really do something so awful?

"Why does she look like me?" She murmured. Pitch blinked a little, but his face remained calm.

_**"I'm afraid that is a tale for when you are...older, my dear. It's hard to explain."**_

Genevieve did not argue even though she wanted to. She stared at the door to the hallway from the window and couldn't help but feel like she wanted to follow. It was strange.

Teeth, memories, forgetting. These things kept appearing in her life right now. She sighed deeply, and drew away from the window. Pitch frowned slightly.

_**"What's the matter?"**_

"Sometimes I watch the other children with their families. They have so much." That's all she could really say, really. Her father chuckled gently, and he wrapped his arms around her as her eyes began watering. She didn't like those memories of being alone...

_**"There, there. I'm here."**_

She smiled when she heard that, closing her arms and forgetting her worries as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

And as they began moving back to the horse waiting nearby, Anguish watched from the side, hidden and silent. He was stiff and rigid in posture, but his wide, concerned and worried brown eyes followed them.

_I...don't understand._

Confused, he watched them go. Watched as they vanished back into the shadows again, a pat he would soon follow. His eyes narrowed.

The Nightmare King was up to something bad. Very bad.

And it involved Tooth, and the very thing she protected...

* * *

_MORE CLIFFHANGERS. _

_*Creeps around the corner, shield held in place. A single, stead knife flies from the audience and hits the middle like a dart on a bull's eye dart board.*_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy new year, all!_

_I'M BAAAAACK._

_Sorry, I was hit by a fleet of writer's block, my old enemy, and it had teamed up with tiredness and shot down by only ally: Motivation. But I finally got this chapter out._

_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF LITERATURE REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Sometimes it's Better.

Genevieve was no longer afraid of the sky she soared through. Her eyes were cloudy, much like the horizon in the distance of the chilly, bitter night. She felt...numb all of a sudden. Something about the dark grey hue making up the sky around her, the way her feathers ruffled in response to the soft caress of the cold winds and how the moonlight seemed to peek through the clouds was familiar in a way she couldn't possible understand. Like something she had seen in a far off dream that she didn't quiet remember...

Pitch noticed her aloof expression as they rode across the sky, unseen by all. A small and barely noticeable frown had made its way onto his sharp, pale face and it was slowly, gradually beginning to darken. But no smile was present.

_**"My Dear."**_ He murmured quietly, the only sound in the silence his soft, quiet voice_**, "Remember when I said that you could help those whose memories would torment them?"**_

Genevieve turned her head to look up at him, curiously, and a little wary, though in truth she did not know why. Yet she still answered,

"Mm-Hm."

_"Well...if you could travel to the place where the Mistress of those fairies I showed you is...perhaps we can retrieve a few of the teeth. And then, we shall see..."_

The girl, despite her young and innocent age, found her curiosity and the need to know sharpening like the edge of an axe. Her brow creased as she cocked her head, a little miffed at his now trailing off voice.

"We shall see what?"

Pitch's smiled, sharp and knowing, returned. "We shall see if we can make the bad memories vanish. Would you want to do that?"

Genevieve's face, to his growing but hidden surprise, remained in a low and quiet frown. It was distinctly strange to see such a look on a child.

In truth, Genevieve was still a little reluctant to help those that hadn't seen her all her life. The other children who the fairies in the forest said she 'envied' and was 'jealous' of. She couldn't help...couldn't help...

...But want to make them pay. Just a little, small part of her protested to helping them. That little part of her that had brooded like a rotting flower in the back of her mind that now fueled the frown present on her soft, fairy-like features.

But again...it was only a little part. A little tight feeling in her chest that formed when she thought about helping.

She bit her lip and thought of the girl in the woods. How much she'd needed her help, how desperate and upset she had been, and that tight, reluctant feeling began to ebb away along with the scowl on her face.

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes as her face softened. A smile arouse and she nodded her head, a silent agreement. Her father's own smile broadened.

_**"Very good..."**_

He gave an sudden and quick tug on the reins of the horse on which they rode, and the large mare jerked into a faster motion. Genevieve gasped quickly at the sudden jolt, but regained her composure as they sped towards the shadows, lowering from the sky towards the darkened city below. She turned to look up at her father, who's gaze flickered to her for a moment before returning to the road ahead.

_**"Then we must go. Hang on tight."**_

Little did they know, as they road unseen by the occupants of the city below, a quiet and frowning figure was watching them from the darkness, hazel-brown eyes locked on their forms as they retreated into the shadows in which he dwelled.

Anguish watched with utter contempt for the man mounting the Nightmare, his mask obscuring the look of disgust present on his pale, blue-tinted features. His gaze followed them from the darkness, hidden, as they galloped past him, completely unaware of his owns plans.

_So the great Nightmare King, who remained in the shadows since the Dark Ages, finally begins to plot again. And on the memories of those who's innocence and purity is unparalleled...trust a fearling-assosiated scum like him to prepare such a plan..._

He swept in a single, hasty gust of wind through the alleyways to catch up, moving a little ahead of them as he did so but managing to keep out of their. As much as he'd like to leap out and stop them at that moment, certain rules forbade him from such an action.

He perched himself upon a higher rooftop, once again watching as the road towards him, then past him. Only this time his gaze rested on the small girl.

_...And the girl...an innocent soul trapped in Pitch's lie...and yet I sense something else within her. Man in the Moon, I wonder...what is her purpose? Why is she here?_

He did not respect any kind of answer from the other watcher in question, so he did not bother asking aloud. He sighed regrettably.

_The boy I have watched over for many a year is now plagued by the powers this girl wields. In the wrong hands it could destroy all goodness within him and so many others. Forgetting the bad is a good thing indeed, or some would like to believe ..remembering it allows you to learn from some bad things, to harden you. Other times bad things just happen and whether you learn from it or not, it cannot be changed. And what of the good memories?_

No. They had to be stopped.

Again, Anguish leaped from the building, flipped backwards into the air and sailing down like an acrobat through the chilly air of the night. Just as he neared the ground, he folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes, spinning in the air so his feet faced the earth.

Then, just as it seemed he could collide with the stone floor, he fell straight through the concrete as if it were no more than soundless water. He vanished into the shadow in a slit second, and the shadow that formed into his thin, wry figure once again slipped through the alleyways and streets, following the two darker spirits upon their mount.

"...Daddy?"

Pitch did his best to keep his face neutral. But as fate was cruel, the smallest crease appeared on his brow and a faint mirth clouded his usually sharp and cunning gaze. His grip on the sand-constructed reins tightened ever so slightly.

Genevieve was concerned by his reaction and gently patted his cheek, wondering what couldn't stirred his slightly bitter look.

Pitch snapped out of it when he felt the soft touch, shaking his head. Genevieve lowered her hand tentatively, feeling a little worried. Her worries fell, however, as he smiled a moment later.

"Yes?"

_**"This...lady who takes the teeth. Does she...have anything to do with me?"**_

The Nightmare King paused. Though he would have liked otherwise, the girl had put two and two together after seeing the small fairy take the tooth, the fairy that had resembled her so closely. And all this talk about memory and forgetting...though muddle in the eyes of a child, still all having some association with each other. Pitch gave a quiet sigh and glanced away.

_**"Yes. She does."**_

"Who is she?"

_**"...Her name is Toothiana."**_

Nothing in the world could have made him ready for what happened net.

Genevieve went stiff and rigid, her eyes shooting wide. Then, after a few seconds of her frozen state, the girl's yellow eyes had rolled back as their lids slid over, and she fell to the side before the Nightmare King snapped out of his shocked stare.

She slipped right off the horse and plummeted towards the ground head-first, feathers straight again the cold, eyes open by a crack. A blank look fell across her face as she fell.

Pitch jerked on the reins of his mount, steering the surprised fearling straight down after her. As he raced the very power of gravity, Genevieve's mind began to race.

_Toothiana. Memories._

Her mind was stumbling through hundreds of flickering images, mere pieces of thoughts, all of them familiar. But it was so fast and so confusing...

Finally, her mind gave up and as she cascaded towards the ground, the shadows closed in on her and everything was gone.

* * *

_Then, everything stopped. The wind that had been whistling in her ears was gone, but it hadn't faded away or trailed off. It had simply stopped- like a light snapping off._

_She wasn't falling anymore- yet she hadn't landed, either. She simply was now standing somewhere...somewhere foggy. And cold._

_The landscape around her wasn't like the forest she knew. The forest she walked in was colourful; here, there was no colour. She could barely make out the blurred outlines of trees, bushes and leaves. The black shapes of these things were surrounded in a dull grey; not fog, but similar. She squinted, barely able to see, but noticing that she appeared to be in a clearing._

_The ground was dark and chilly beneath her feet, and she found herself in a stillness she had never known before. Not a breeze, not a noise._

_And so, she stayed still as well. This silence frightened her, and her eyes began to widen. It was as if everything was listening for something._

_Then, she heard it._

_Small, pattering steps. Not unlike her own._

_The little girl turned her head, very, very slowly. Something, or rather someone, was standing on the other side of the clearing._

_A small figure, not that much taller than herself. But the resemblance stopped there._

_The figure was not covered in feathers nor were they the same shape. No, this figure was scrawny and bony; Pale-haired and soft._

_Straight, colourless hair barley standing out from the grey fog was ruffled and unkempt bare feet unsteady as they stood shakily on the ground._

_It was a boy. But she could not see his face._

_Yet she could tell (though how she did not know) that he was staring back at her._

_Her head turned towards him still, the girl could do nothing but stare back at him. Then, a breeze hovered past, brushing their hair to the side before it faded away._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he began walking towards her. Genevieve tenses as the blurry figure of the boy took a few steps, only to stop a few feet away._

_It was close enough for her to see his face. _

_Round, undefined. A small nose, slightly sharp cheekbones. A parted fringe._

_And, to her great surprise, his eyes were hazel-brown. The only colour in the dim._

_And they were looking right at her._

_He could see her._

_Genevieve wasn't used to being seen, not yet by any means. She'd only began to get used to her father seeing her- and the fairies in the woods had been different. This was one of those she'd longed to be seen by, who she had wanted to greet but also one of those she envied._

_It was another child. And he was looking at her in as much confusion, bewilderment and curiosity as she had._

_They remained silent as they watched each other, their eyes never leaving the other._

_An eternity seemed to pass in the cold, blurry forest. The boy blinked a few times, his expression now blank._

_"...Who are you?"_

_His voice, accented by an odd form of speech she wasn't familiar with, rang through the silence. It was so sudden that she jumped a little and bit her lip._

_She could not find the words. After wanted so much to be seen by those she had watched play and enjoy themselves without her, she could not find her voice._

_And so she continued to stare._

_The boy looked a little hurt. But he did not ask again._

_"I'm...Jo..."_

_Then, he was gone. And so was the forest, and the blurry fog. _

_Genevieve plunged back into the darkness._

* * *

_I realized that though the basic plotline is all figured out (and this fic is actually quiet important now to my ROTG series) I realized that I had to go into Genevieve and Pitch's relationship a little more. I also needed to reestablish a few darker character points about Genevieve, as its really important. I'm going to go into her slight contempt for the human children, and Pitch's past._

_Please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiive._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR, FOLKS. Sorry for the lack of updates. Darn time-consuming things kept happening and my motivation for this sage was sort of dead. But I visited the Grim Reaper and beat him in rock paper scissors and got it back for a while._

_I know, lame joke. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and for the love of everything made of CG1 REVIEW. keep getting follows and no reviews..._

_And for those who review all the time, you are legends. _

* * *

Chapter 10: Shadows that Watch, Shadows that follow

Anguish watched with shell-shocked horror as the small, dark blue form plummeted from the sky, speeding towards the cold, hard ground below. Barley a second passed before his wide eyes narrowed and he darted forward, leaping from the shadows as he swept along the wind. This, a small murmur in the back of his mind reminded earnestly, was strictly against the rules. Should he be seen, things could be bad. Yet the risk was worth it.

Not only did he want to insure the small girl's safety of course- but he also wanted to get her away from the Nightmare King as soon as possible. And as far as he could.

But, just as he neared her and she neared the unforgiving ground, a familiar black blur swept past his line of sight before he could get any closer. The masked spirit practically leapt like an athlete back into the shadows of the building behind him, what was only a memory of his heart beat fast and hard. Brown pupils dilated in alarm, he watched as the black shape moved back into the sky like a bird pulling up from a sudden dive. The shape, now that his vision began to focus again, was that of a horse. His eyes narrowed and his thin frame stilled once again. A scowl upon his face, the spirit slipped into the shadows and reemerged on the roof, watching with a quiet glower at the Nightmare rode off into the distance and out of sight.

Pitch was not a sentimental. Not anymore, a small stir in his memory would remind him half-heartedly, as if it knew it would be disregarded. His powers, his whole life form was an embodiment of all the things that were fearful, cruel and harsh. So, it was with great disdain as he rode off into the shadows, the little girl clutched tightly in his free arm that he denied any worry being present when he saw her fall.

Yet...the leap, the strain in his chest with the panicked thoughts tha had run through his mind when she slipped into the depths...he could not deny their presence. Pitch's grip on the reins tightened dangerously and his cold frown hardened.

He was becoming foolish.

The girl was necessary, that was all. It wasn't like she was in terrible danger beside him either. Though that did depend on one's view of what danger was.

He glanced down at the supposedly comatose child in his arms, frown still in place. This girl...was bringing back memories that should stay forgotten. Pitch's lip curled a little at the irony of the fact despite himself.

No matter. It would be worth it to see_ their _faces when he had won...

Genevieve awoke in a haze. Blurred, dark shapes moved slowly around in her vision. For a moment, she wondered where she was, what time it was and what she had been doing before now. Then, as her head lifted and her sight sharpened, outlining the familiar, crumbling pillars of her father's home, the memories came flooding back like a wave on the sand.

The boy. Her dream.

Suddenly the blood rushed in her head, and her temples throbbed, like a pulse running through her mind. She raised her small hands and clamped them over the sides of her head as her mind raced- fast, too fast-

_**That's why I collect the teeth-**_

_**-From every child-**_

_**-Memories when we need them-**_

_**The most precious-**_

_**Memories stored inside them-**_

_**...And when their scared or sad, we-**_

_**-And we help them-**_

She screamed as the words, spoken in hundreds of different ways in the same voice, same person, overlapping each other like an infuriated crowd so she would barely register their meaning ran through her mind. She cringed as the blood in her head rushed even more, a seeming pain shooting between her temples. Her feathers stood on end and a fluttering, high-pitched sound echoed in her ears.

Then, someone grabbed her shoulders and her eyes snapped open, and the voices, the throbbing and sound where gone. She was left staring blankly at the ground, eyes stretched wide and her hands still pressed up against her temples.

_**"My Dear...what is wrong with you?"**_

Whose voice was that again...ah...

"D-Daddy?" She whispered. Her hands lowered until they dropped in a floppy way against her sides, and her eyes met his. A small frown adorned his features. She blinked in confusion.

"I...I think I was dreaming."

Her father's face remained blank, though something flickered behind his eyes. Genevieve was too frazzled to dwell on it however, and instead closed her eyes. A dream, that's all.

But the boy...

No-one.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked back up at her father, where he knelt before her. _**"My dear...remember that woman I told you off...how about we go and see her?"**_

It took the fairy girl a few moments to realize again who he was talking about, and blinked in bewilderment. Why would they...oh, yes. But what could she do, really?

"But..what can I do?" She spoke her thoughts as she fiddled with her fingers, "She sounds...bigger than me."

Pitch smiled smoothly. _**"I know what we can do. She won't even know you were there."**_

Genevieve titled her head, her pale, feathered brow creasing just a little. "What am I going to do?"

_**"Once we get there, I will show you..."**_

Anguish found himself just missing them, a term he was beginning to resent. He had just slid from the shadows only to see them leave through another- It seemed Pitch had wasted no time after the girl recovered from whatever had happened. Perhaps the Fearling wretch was beginning to grow impatient with his own façade.

Anguish clenched one fist with his hand raised in pent-up frustration as the shadow they had just vanished throw dissolved like sand in the sea. Too late to jump into the same path; he'd have t figure out where they were going.

The masked spirit lowered his fist and scowled, thinking hard. His thoughts were racing after the sudden scare at the girl's dive. Teeth, memories...

Toothiana.

The spirit was gone no sooner than the answer registered in his mind. The Fearlings did not see him arrive nor did they see him go. Later he would think to himself of that little advantage of not being seen.

* * *

Tooth was feel was feeling frazzled. That is, for an individual such as herself, a common feeling to have when a new brand of candy that caused decidedly large cavities hit the popular charts in one of the continents. She was hovering in the middle of the main tower, flipping between the many lines of her Little Selves as to check everything was in shape.

Her mind fluttered like the many pairs of wings in her palace. "Did you get all of them in the neighbor hood? Two incisors...yes, Three canines-"

Her sentence and thought was cut off by the sight of a rather large cavity present in a tooth carried to her for inspection, "Oh, My! Look at this!"

She tittered to herself, though not really in scorn of the child. In truth she could never truly blame a child- it was always the parent buying them these cavity- producing candies in the first place. She gave a little sigh.

There it was again, that her former train of thought had nothing to do with it. It was an odd, almost paranoid feeling. Nagging, like she'd forgotten something vital, or something had been left undone. The Tooth Fairy raised her slender hands to her temples and rubbed them gently as her smaller selves watched apprehensively. Tooth noticed their looks and gave a bright smile.

"Alright, no dily-dalying!" She said jubilantly, placing her hands back by her sides, "I'm perfectly fine!

Dire was a day when you lied to your little selves. Sometimes she forgot they could read her thoughts...

Despite this they went back to work. After all, there was always teeth. Every moment of every day, a tooth was there to be collected.

Tooth allowed herself a small pause and an equally small sigh as she glanced around the fluttering fairies around her. She couldn't help but be reminded of the lost little odd one she'd tried to hard to find...

Though her friends, the other Guardians, had said otherwise, she hadn't felt quite right since the smaller self had vanished. But now, more than ever, she felt...a little vacant. Less lively.

Tooth shook her head to herself, feathers bouncy up in retort. Of course nothing's wrong,she told herself. The man in the moon would had told them if there was something amiss. Probably just..too much work.

That comforting thought in mind, Tooth continued with her managing, unaware that just outside her walls two dark figures had slipped from the darkest nook in the mountain.

* * *

Genevieve's eyes grew to a size that could rival that of two dinner plates as she, her father and their mount leaped through the portal into a very different, cloudy area. She was used to forests and towns, maybe a city...but never had she traveled so high into the air that she was above the clouds.

The cloud in question were a familiar (that not-so welcome word) shade of pink, the the mountainside she and her father resided on held giant cracks, large enough for a ship or two to sail through. As Pitch slid from his mount and lifted her from the horses' back, Genevieve couldn't help but wonder if she'd been here before.

She dismissed it when her father pointed towards a group of fluttering dots a few miles away. _**"Do you see them?"**_

She cocked her head to the side and squinted. Small, bird-like shapes...the little fairies?

"Its those fairies- the ones that take the teeth!" She exclaimed in slight alarm. Pitch chuckled quietly as she stared.

_**"Yes. But they aren't what we came for. You see...what we need to do...is a test."**_

Genevieve's brow furrowed at the word and she turned, shooting him a rather suspicion albeit confused look. "A...test?"

Her father nodded sincerely. _**"Yes. We need to see if we can rid one childhood of those horrible memories before we can save them all."**_ When he saw her slightly disappointed look, he continued, _**"But we will. You'll see."**_

The reassuring note brought a smile back to her face for a moment, and for a single second Pitch felt something pull in his heart.

But, as soon as it did, the shadows stirred, unnoticed by both of them. The pull in his heart vanished as soon as it came and the smile faded from Pitch's lips. Nonsense.

Genevieve's face was...unreadable. She had slid in silence when yet another thought had occurred. How would she get the teeth? Would the one who was taking them...try to stop her?

She mentally kicked herself. Of course she would, you dummy!

"What should I do?" She asked quietly. Pitch's thoughts, whatever they may be, halted and he looked back at her. He blinked once before replying,

**_"Can you change your form?"_** He asked thoughtfully, **_"In any way?"_**

It was off-handed, but his eyes held a serious light. Indeed, he suspected there to be more power than there seemed inside her, but for this plan to work she may need a different approach. The girl bit her lip before nodded.

"Show me."

Genevieve, having not used this particular trick in while, was a little hesitant at first. Then, she closed her eyes and thought of fluttering. It's what she usually did to transform into her small, flight-able form. So, in a matter of seconds, a small tingle traveled through her fingers and wish a small 'whoosh' like sound, she simply shrunk into a tiny size.

It was a quick and quite surprising feat, and for a moment it left Pitch blinking in surprise. Then, he smiled. This was better than he expected.

**_"Perfect."_** He said as the tiny creature fluttered around him, resembling that of one of tooth's many helpers only differing in nose and colour,**_ "They will not even notice you."_**

The small fairy tilted her head and gave a small, question squeak. Pitch allowed a small, inward chuckle. Perhaps he'd better explain the rest of the plan.

"I am glad you are so enthusiastic, My Dear." He noted, raising a hand and gently rubbing her small, feathered head, to which she responded with a happy squeak,**_ "Now all you need to do is fly in there..."_**

He raised a long, slender arm towards the large crevice in the mountain and a sly look formed upon his features as the small fairy followed his gesture in wonder.

**_"You must go in there. And you must take one of the teeth boxes from the tower."_**

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER._

_Note- I'm sorry if Genevieve seems to willing to go through with 'helping' the children as before she still felt envious and angry towards them. But that's what he next chapter's all about and will deal with._

_Also, I did mention her smaller form before, didn't I? Okay._

_Sorry to say an update may be a little while- though not a month or anything. My ROTG fanfic version will be quite a while away as well, I'm sorry to say. Still needs more planning, but I'm not giving up on it. I just have a concern for it getting to complicated and me changing stuff around._

_ Anyway, please leave a review! And thanks for reading, btw :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'M BACK._

_I feel this chapter's too fast or something...Urgh._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

* * *

Chapter 11: Anguish and Forgetfulness

Genevive felt unbelievable nervous as her small form fluttered at the bottom of the mountain. Though the light was almost warm and the colours of the grass was soft, she could feel a unforgiving chill through her spine.

She had retreated down below once she had slipped intro the mountain, miraculously unnoticed. But she'd dared go no further. As she'd slipped past the other small feathered creatures she found herself faced with an awful sense of familiarity, and the nervous feeling in her chest increased drastically once it came. She didn't know if she'd be able to near the towers.

Yet, she stared up at them in wonder. Giant, curved and patterned, styled in ways she'd never seen...it was like something out of a dream. Not one of her fragment filled nightmares, though. She looked over her shoulder at the sunlight glistening through the mountain entrance, casting its light brightly yet lifelessly upon the shining palace above. It was so unlike the forest, with its moon gazing on it...

Genevieve shook her head. She'd already been sitting here on the grass for too long. Time to go.

The small fairy fluttered from her place on the ground and move a little around the bottom of the mountain, looking for the right path to take. As her miniature form fluttered nervously by, the scare amount of shadows shifted.

A soft breeze filled her ears, and Genevieve froze. Beyond anxious now, the girl turned her head and almost dropped from the air.

A thin, pointed shadow was settled on the wall behind the pool of water. There were no other shadows surrounding it; In fact...the sun was shining directly upon it, as if the owner of the slender figure was standing right beside her.

Giving a small squeak of alarm, Genevieve turned her head to see who it was, only to find no one there. Bewildered, her eyes flickered around and she spun in a circle, yet again finding no one. Her back to the ominous shadow, her eyes wide, she wondered what it could possible be- what it could possible _want._

_"Hello."_

Her breath caught in her throat and she unwittingly slid back into her large form, her feet resting on the smooth grass below. Her head lifted, head feathers lifting up in attention. A voice. Calm, collected, smooth and...young, yet not young. It sounded as if it belonged to one of those people who were past their childhood, yet not quite to their adult years. It echoed around her, and she could not pinpoint the source.

Had...the shadow spoke?

Slowly, stiffly, the girl turned around to face the figure. It was still there; with it's pointed shoulders, thin frame and spiky hair. It tilted its head.

"Who..." She coughed, finally able to find her voice through her unease, "Who are you?"

The shadow was silent for a moment. Then, its arms mood- perhaps folding them. It was hard to tell with a shadow. He, as it sounded like a boy, said nothing.

Genevieve tried again. "Are you...a ghost?"

_"...Not quite. But I am far from alive."_

Abruptly with a small brush of the wind, the shadow slid from the fall and right past her feet, evoking a small gasp. The shadow then settled in a closer position upon the roots of the main part of the palace, embedded in rock. The shadow had its head turned to the side, and Genevieve could just make out a sharp chin and rather large ear.

_"I am known by many names in many languages, but I will not trouble you with that,"_ She couldn't help but noticed his proper tone and the way he lifted his arm to wave it about while he spoke, "_But...some call me Anguish."_

Anguish. Being so young, Genevieve did not know what it meant. Yet it sounded...cold. A little...she didn't know how to explain it. Like a dark rain cloud on a clear night.

"Why are you here?"

The shadow's head turned back to her and he-Anguish, placed his hands behind his back and began moving a little along the wall. She saw no eyes, eye she felt them on her. The idea made her shiver.

_"You will not believe how glad I am you asked that question. Please, listen."_

His drop from calm and collected to brisk and urgent almost made her jump. Genevieve frowned in uncertainty as he halted his steps.

_"You are being __**deceived."**_

Genevieve blinked, her expression hardening as she stepped back. An indignant and confused look formed as she stared, mouth open a little. Something defensive arouse.

_"The Nightmare King is not your friend." _Anguish spoke again, sincerity and disdain in his voice. Genevieve stumbled for words. Nightmare King? What...

"The Boogeyman? What..." She stepped back again. The shadow moved swiftly as she began stumbling back, appearing beside her on the wall further away. She recoiled, an angry, retorting expression on her face.

_"Yes."_

"Wha- You don't..." Deceive...that meant lying, she was sure. Was this shadow, this Anguish, telling her her father was _lying_ to her? That...

He couldn't be. She knew it- his kind looks, the way he cared. That was not..._deceiving._

The shadow was talking again, but she did not hear. Her fury bubbled up, her feathers quickening and standing on end. She clenched her fists, and his voice halted. His shadowy frame moved back in surprise when she finally spoke.

"You know nothing about me or my father!" She spoke in a dangerously low tone. Anguish, had his eyes been visible, would've widened his eyes at the sudden change. Her lips pursed and her brow creased even more, yellow eyes glowering. "Leave me along!"

Anguish regained his composure and scowled. "_I will not. You are making a mistake."_

"Go away!"

_"Just __**listen-"**_

"Shut UP!"

Genevieve didn't know what happened, but it had. Before she knew it, she had flung her hand out towards the shadow...and a burst of light erupted. But not a good light.

Deep purple and crackling, like a broken circuit. It raced towards the alarmed shadow, and for a split second she was afraid yet almost hoping it would hit- when Anguish darted to the side at the last second.

Anguish gritted his teeth as Genevieve's surprised expression melted back into fury. He clenched his own fists and tensed.

_"I'm trying to help you!"_

"No your not!" The girl threw her hand out again, shaky but sure. Anguish almost leaped out of the way, giving a short yell of protest as another hit from the strange magic flew.

Anguish didn't want to hurt the girl and he wouldn't- but he had to protect himself. Her powers, however they may very, were strengthening. He didn't want to forget anything right this moment that may be vital...neither did he want to be fried.

Granted he knew that may not be possible, yet he wasn't going to take the risk. when the next blast came he threw out his arms to the sides, and an unseen force knocked it away. The crackling light slammed into the mountain rock nearby, and the purple sparks combusted and faded away. Genevieve stumbled back, shivering in alarm. Then, she scowled at him in fury and jumped- shrinking back into her tiny form before he could stop her.

_"Wait!"_

Genevieve paid no heed. She darted back into the air just as Anguish forgot himself- and leapt from the shadows. His masked face stared up in alarm as her tiny blue self fluttered up towards the palace. He flexed his fingers and tried to calm down, breathing heavily. He had a feeling he had just made things worse- but acting too hasty in his nervous state, he may have just strengthened her believe in Pitch...

He growled at his own foolishness and slid back into the protecting of the shadows. He couldn't do much now that she was inside the actual tower- not with all of those faries around. He'd have to stop her at the last moment, when he was leaving.

It would be his only chance.

Or, he could try and stop her when no-one was around. Maybe Tooth would not see her. Undecided, He traveled through what little shadow there was here and traveled in the direction he thought she'd gone.

He hated it when things went sour...

* * *

Genevieve was shocked with herself once she was able to calm down. She'd been so worked up about what the invading shadow boy had said that she didn't even bother to notice the other fairies- yet, they did not notice her or her strange colouring. They were too busy, it seemed.

He was just talking nonsense, she told herself. Fairies in the forest like playing trick on innocent people to get a rise out of them, that much she knew.

Now that the anger had faded a little...she thought about the purple sparks. Her father had mentioned her having powers, but she did not imagine that...or anything like it. It didn't seem like anything to with memory-

Bonk.

So caught up in thought, Genevieve failed to realize that she'd entered the roof of one of the towers, and had hit her head off of one of the walls. Fluttering back with a shake of the head, she looked down- and a wave of emotion traveled through her.

All the way down and all around were little circles, each with a little face on them- and as she neared, she saw they were of children. Of all sorts.

Genevieve felt something stir in her heart as she stared around. So, so familiar. Like she'd been here before.

Numbly, she drifted towards one of the faces, forgetting completely that she may not be alone, what with all the fairies. Instead she place a small hand on one of the faces- a boy with pale brown hair and pale eyes- and a small click echoed through the tower.

Genevieve felt yet another wave of nostalgia as the cylinder box, as her father described, slid out- opened, and revealed an almost complete set of teeth. She blinked, shaking away the familiarity and remembering what she came for.

She glanced around to make sure none of the busy fairies were watching. Then, she turned and began tugging at the box. As it was removed from the wall, it closed up. Genevieve smiled as she pulled it out- only to squeak in surprise at the weight of it dragged her a little way down the tower. Straining her arms and wings with a frown, the girl pulled back up and began fluttering away. Then, one of the other fairies saw her.

She heard a questioning squeak at her side, and turned her head to see a green feathered fairy watching her quizzically. She blinked. Uh, oh...

Another questioning squeak. More fairies were glancing over, and the tension began to build. Genevieve swallowed and turned, flying right past the suspicious fairy. Another shrugged at the later in bemusement.

The suspicious fairy watched the odd one leave with a scowl. Then, she squeaked and darted throuh the air to find a certian Guardian by the name of Tooth.

She need not, however, for just as Genevive was flying over the main tower, Tooth stopped in her frenzied organising. Her feathers stood up and the Guardian had the oddest feeling- like someone had dropped a bucket of particulary freezing water over her head.

"What..." A mere whisper. Then, the fairy darted from the tower and out into the air, drifting down onto one of the curved platforms. There wa something wrong...she was sure. She turned around in the air, wings fluttering quirtly behind her. A few of her fairies hovered around, watching as well.

Genevive was perched on the pointed roof of the main tower, the tooth box settled beside her. Her eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding so fast it was almost humming. Like wings.

The high-pitched noise was ringing in her ears- just slightly. Her eyes watched the slender, beautiful yet strange fairy below with growing awe and disbelief. That woman...looked just like her. Her face, her features...different colour, sharper...but...she looked so much like her.

Something began bubbling, and she did not know why. She felt angry.

Forgetting herself, Genevieve slipped back into her larger form, standing still on the tower's roof, staring at the one below. As the woman turned, her violet eyes locked with hers.

They both froze.

Tooth's mouth parted, her eyes widening in alarm and her breath catching in her thought. She did not know who this was, but something about the small girl was unnerving. Perhaps it was the fact that though the girl's eyes resembled that of an ancient terror, she looked almost exactly like...herself.

It scared her.

Tooth swallowed. Where had this girl, this child as she appeared to be, come from? It was as if she'd appeared out of the blue...and Tooth knew for a fact that all of her own kind were gone apart from herself. Then what...

The child was scowling at her for some reason. And something was clutched in her hand. Tooth squinted slightly, and she could just make out a familiar, cylinder shape...

She gasped, drawing back slightly. "What are you doing with that?!" Her concern for what had been taken overlapping her confusiin, Tooth hovered forward. The wingless girl stepped back, her scowl deepening.

"I know what you do._ And I won't let you."_

Tooth, who loved children more than anything else, was distinctly alarmed at how this child's cold, hate-filled voice disturbed her so. She bit her lip.

Hang on, what did she mean...?

"What are you saying?" She ask in bewilderment. The girl's glare became fierce.

"Don't ac like you don't know!" She called, "You steal people's memories!"

"What...?" Murmured Tooth, blinking. "No- No, your wrong! I don't steal teeth- I protect them! Its what I do!"

Confusing flickered upon the girl's face- but it was gone almost instantly. She clenched her fists in defiance.

"I don't believe you!" She spat at the alarmed Guardian, "Don't lie to me!"

Tooth, her eyes moving to the stolen teeth, couldn't help but feel frustration surface. "You're the one that's stealing!" She called, before she shook her head to calm herself down.

She needed to just talk to this girl. Find out where she came from, who, if anyone, looked after her. The idea of otherwise made her heart sink a little.

She looked back up at the defiant girl, a concerned look on her face despite herself, "Where did you come from? Where are your parents?"

The girl almost sneered at her. "My father told me enough about you. I won't let you steal children's memories, not ever."

Tooth was again confused. Father?

Something cold traveled through her thoughts. Those bright, yellow eyes. So ominous and familiar.

"Pitch?" She said aloud, "Pitch Black?!"

Judging by her look, that was the case. Tooth's eyes widened in horror upon hearing his name- and hearing what he had told her- but another thought had come with it. He'd obviously told this girl terrible things that she seemed to believe completely. And now he'd gotten her to..._Oh, My..._

"Pitch..." She said slowly and carefully, "Is lying to you, little one. Whatever he's told you, whatever he's made himself out to be, it's not true!"

The girl's face twisted into an alarmed sort of contempt. Incredulous. She drew back, shoulders hunched in fury and both arms raising a little as she steeped back.

"You're a _liar!" _She protested, loud and clear, "Your just like that shadow!"

"Shadow? What shadow- Listen!" Tooth fluttered higher into the air so that she was almost at eye level. The girl stared down in her in frantic worry- but still fierce and protesting. Tooth shook her head and fought for words. What could she possible say?

"I know you must feel hurt by this." She murmured gently, reaching out to the girl. The child stared at her in a look that almost resembled hate-filled horror and stepped back, eyes wide and unnervingly bright. "But he's lying to you. That's what he does. He's the Boogeyman...and his delight is to be cruel."

The words registered through Genevieve head- and despite all of her love and sincerity that she held for her father's trust, she couldn't help but think about it. The Boogeyman, frightening the innocent children. It did seem...cruel. But he said it was _balance_...he said...

A bell rang in her head. She didn't not know this women, and despite denying that she was familiar, Genevieve couldn't help but feel almost inclined to consider what she said. But it didn't last.

Her father was the only one who'd ever cared for her. She'd seen the fairies steal the teeth with her own eyes. Why should she believe her?

_Why should I?_

Genevieve's thoughtful and conflicted expression hardened. Tooth drew back in dismay, her eyes widening as the girl's narrowed.

_"No."_

Without thinking, Genevieve lashed out at her foe- and the purple sparks shot from her hand. Tooth gasped- but didn't move in time.

A red-hot, shocking force hit her and sent her spiraling back. Her little selves cried out in alarm. Genevieve glared down at her as the fairy finally regained her balance, clutching her stomach as he purple sparks faded from sight. Genevieve looked over her and saw the exit to the Palace. Tooth followed her gaze and her bright pupils dilated in alarm.

"Stop!"

Genevieve hopped into the air, into her smaller form, and darted through the air over Tooth's head. The little fairies sprang after her as Tooth recovered and flew up into the air again.

Genevieve held the box with both arms, but it was too heavy for her to carry alone. Tooth caught up and reached out to take the box from her- but as she did, the girl turned and yelled in protest.

A bright flash sprang into their vision, startling the two and causing the little fairies to recoil and spin back. When it faded, Tooth found the girl had returned to her normal -size- wingless- and had grabbed her wrist to sop her taking the box.

Tooth wasn't ready for the sudden weight on her arm, and was dragged down through the air. At the same time, as the claw-like grip the child had on her thin wrist tightened and she jerked furiously at the box, Tooth felt a horrible draining feeling. Like all the energy was being sucked out of her.

The girl pulled at the box as they fell, and as Tooth's eyes began to droop and her feathers slackened, something strange and explainable occurred.

From the small girl's back, like a flower blooming in spring, sprouted a pair of wings. Out of thing air. Black, slithering wings that looked as if they were made of...

Black Sand.

Tooth's eyes widened despite the awful, horrid fatigue that had taken over her. The girl had fluttered her wings and they halted their decent down the inside of the mountain, and with an unforgiving yell she jerked away and shot her free hand out, sending her purple light towards the other fairy.

There was nothing Tooth could do. As her little selves tried desperately to catch up, the light struck and threw her towards the ground. She landed with a thud on the grassy ground at the base of the mountain, her head tilted to the side. Her whole body ached and she felt as if something had been ripped from her. Still, she managed to move her head to look up at the girl above, her vision hazy.

She could almost see the girl's hate-filled look become vague and almost shocked at what she'd done. But she did not come down to help. As Tooth's vision blurred and the colours faded, she saw the girl turned and dart away in the air, yellow eyes looking over her shoulder with something that was almost regret in their depths.

Then, everything faded.

* * *

_OMG Evilness._

_Please review. Poor Anguish, he can't get anything done right. Poor, Frustrated Spirit :(_

_I can't help but feel this meeting is a little too bland and not so dramatic. I can't get it any better, though. Please say what you think in the review._


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope I didn't rush this. Please say if I did- then I might re-do it._

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 12: Daddy

Genevieve was terrified. Utterly, completely terrified.

She hadn't known what had happened. Yes she did. She attacked that woman- and even though her father said she was a bad person, the memory of her attacking her with the strange purple light when she had looked so injured, so confused...it made her feel sick. Her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing through her head as the seconds grey longer as she flew. She fluttered her new-found wings faster and faster, just wishing to get away. But she couldn't, and she'd never really. It wasn't what she did that scared her the most. It was...the power she'd felt when she'd grabbed the woman's wrist, feeling it surge as she pulled the strength from her veins. Genevieve did not know how she'd known what she was doing...but ever since she did, she was feeling different. Questions, more questions. Overlapping each other.

She flew through the large rock crevice of the mountain, the pink-peach sky ahead, the distressed palace behind her. She flew through the trench, taking gasping breaths- and was about to speed up when something slid out from the darkened wall and grabbed her wrist.

The Tooth Box still clutched in her hand, she yelped as she and the trespasser spun around, the shadowy creature pulling her back before she could escape. Her eyes shot wide in panic, before it dawned on her who it was.

The shadowing figure, and pale masked person dressed in black, drew away when she lunged her hand forward, purple sparks omitting from her fingertips. He released her hand and drifted back, arms arm slightly and shoulders hunched, head bowed. A pair of fierce, oddly familiar brown eyes bore into her skull.

She did not run. Instead she faced the shadow, clenched her fists and glowered.

"Leave me_ alone."_

_"I cannot do that. You have gone to far. Do you not realise what it is that you have done?"_

_Don't you realise-_

A sudden rush of thought came over Genevieve. Regret, worry, guilt...it was all buzzing around her head like a flog of frenzied birds. She couldn't calm down, her breath quickened and her eyes flickered. The woman lying on the ground, she'd left her there-

_She had to go back- had to help-_

_By why?! What's she to do with me?!_

She gave an aggravated cry and clutched her head with her free hand, her feathers ruffling. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"You're not making any sense!" She yelled, her eyes locked as best they could on the strange, floating boy's brown orbs, "I'm not the bad one here!"

The brown orbs softened. _"I know. You are not. And neither is Toothiana nor me."_

_Toothiana..._

"What..." The shadow drifted closer. Genevieve retreated back and he halted. He reached out with one hand, cautiously, his eyes flickering with slight worry.

_"Please. Just listen to me."_

_**Don't listen.**_

That's what her conscience shrieked like the cry of the mare that her father rode. But instead of heeding its words, she stood stiff and still, eyes wide and incredulous as the boy lowered his arm.

_"He's not your father. He's something more dangerous and evil than you could possibly imagine. Pitch has decieved you."_

_He is no your father._

Genevieve felt something tighten, and her eyes narrowed and blurred. Tears began slipping and her hands trembled. He was wrong. He had to be. She didn't want to be alone anymore, and her father had been more kind to her than any. The fairies in the woods, the Man in the Moon...they had not tried to comfort her in the way he had. She gave a small sob and moved away from the shadow, from Anguish, and shook her head.

"Your lying."

That was all she could whisper. It had to be a lie. It had to be.

She through a hand out towards him, and the violet light came again. Anguish yelled in protest as it hurtled towards him, but in the end he had no choise but to dart back into the shadows from whence he came. Genevieve did not wait for him to return again, and slipped back into her tiny form, clasping the tooth box in hand. The Black, Sand constructed wings vanished from view and were replaced with her familiar, dark blue ones. She did not want to be reminded of her fight with the winged woman.

But, as she flew out into the open air, she heard the masked shadow call out after her. What he said made her shudder all over.

_"Think about it! He's been trying to persuade you to use your powers after only knowing you for small amount of time- He came out of the blue, claiming to know you, did he not?!"_

She halted for a moment just

_"What is he to gain from this? Think about what he does- Somethings are better forgetten...but not always!"_

She flew faster. But his words continued to ring in her ears. Don't listen, she'd told herself. But now she had.

And she couldn't help but begin, just begin, to wonder...

Pitch was waiting as patiently as possible outside the mountain, still perched with his Nightmare upon the mountainside. He patted the aforementioned creature idly, though tension was beginning to show on his usually calm form. The girl had been gone quite a long time- and he was beginning to wonder about his plan. The Black Sand that had modified her abilities would've kept most of her memories in the dark, he's wagered. He'd thought that after she found no recognition with one of the small fairies despite their resemblance, that she would think nothing of it.

He shook his head, allowing a smile. Poor, naïve child. Then, something in his chest tightened. His smile faded and the Nightmare King scowled, gaze locked firmly on the clouds below.

What did he care if the girl suffered. She would have found out either way, and it wasn't as if it would kill the little fairy.

He frowned to himself again. He did not feel anything for this child. She was merely a pawn.

Yet, though he wouldn't admit, the way she so kindly called him 'Daddy' though it pained him a little, brought a little light into his mind. Almost as if...

She snarled and clenched his fists. He was sourly beginning to question the worth of this plan. He'd known what he was doing, and now...things were not going as planned, at least, not by his standards. Her questions were growing, and like it or not, he wouldn't be able to wave them off for long.

He gave a frustrated sigh. Then, he heard something. A small flutter, followed by an equally small squeak. He smiled a little as he turned, finding the small fairy girl had returned, lumbering one tooth box along with her. His smile broadened and he reached out a hand to receive it.

To his surprise, the tiny form of Genevieve hovered over and rubbed her tiny cheek against his happily, though a distressed sort of squeak hid behind her happy chattering. He chuckled a little, and gently petted her small head with one finger.

_**"It seems things went as planned, my Dear." **_He commented, examining the Tooth Box in his hand. Genevieve went quiet. Very quiet. Pitch frowned and glanced back at the tiny version of the girl, whom had just drifted back a little, hands clasped before her and looked at the ground.

Suspicion arose.

Pitch frowned a little, and spoke quietly_**. "What happened?"**_

He already had a good idea.

Genevieve lowered herself to the ground, and promptly morphed into her normal size. A pair of large, black-sand wings drifted behind her. His sharp eyes broadened.

Genevieve gave a small sigh. "The woman caught me. I got away...but I had to fight..." Her eyes raised to meet his almost timidly, and her voice trailed away. Pitch remained quiet.

_**"She saw you." **_Genevieve was alarmed by his angry tone, and his look becoming hard. She found herself stepping back. She'd hadn't been this cautious since the first time she'd seen him...

_Think about what he does!_

"Daddy, I-"

_**"Silence."**_

Before she could blink, he had seized her small hand and pulled her along towards the shadows. His gaze, remaining away from her own, was dark. The black horse followed. Genevieve could feel unease rising- but she still didn't want to think about what the shadow had said. What the woman had said...

The shadows spread around them, and in a blur of black and grey and a flurry of the winds whistling in her ears, she found herself back inside the Boogeyman's domain. Unbeknownst to her, Pitch had left in such haste to avoid confrontation with a certain group of Guardians.

He let go of her hand and strolled slowly towards a thin, sharp ledge, overlooking his domain above a cracked globe below. The triangular ledge was thin, and Pitch stood at its point, hands behind his back. The Memory box was placed on a small pedestal in the wall bluntly. Genevieve watched her father wander away sadly. Was he angry at her? Because she'd been seen...?

Despite his foul mood, she couldn't help but feel questions rise again. Her father was very silent, and his hands were held tight behind his back. Slowly, cautiously, she approached him. She fiddled with her hands anxiously as she stood a few feet away from him on the ledge, biting her lip.

"Daddy..."

She could not see his face. But she saw the way he tensed. She reached out for him, to claps his hand, but he pulled it away, dropping his hands from behind his back. His eyes remained away from hers, and she drew back.

Hurt flickered inside her. Yet she said nothing, only stared up at him.

Pitch saw her pitiful expression from the corner of his eye, and his expression hardened into a scowl. _**"The plan I had in motion is certainly compromised. Perhaps I should have advised you to keep away from Tooth...but it seems you are still what you were beforehand."**_

His voice scared him. It held none of the kindness, none of the warmth as it did. It was dark...and cold. She stared up at him, feeling upset.

"Daddy..."

He chuckled darkly, cutting her off. She almost jumped at the near threatening tone lacing the laugh. The Boogeyman shook his head, and his gaze met hers at last.

Petrifying. Dark. Malice.

Her eyes widened in fright, but she did not run away. A small grim played about his lips for a moment until a scowl took its place.

_**"Have you not figured it out, you foolish girl?" **_He hissed quietly, cocked his head to the side, eyes broadening in feigned surprise. They narrowed. _**"You do not know who I am. And yet you believed every word I said. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic."**_

That, more than anything, really hurt her. Something was beginning to break, and she could feel it building up in her tears. "Daddy..." She whimpered again, almost pleadingly. He grinned cruelly, showing off his sharp glinting teeth. Her tears fell.

_**"Foolish Child. I am not your father."**_

_He is not my father._

_The clouds. The sand. Flying away from the fearlings, the moon, the main, the fear...that night she became..._

But, with all the strange memories surfaces, with all the hurt and betrayal stinging like a horrid burn, all she could wail was...

"Daddy!" She reached forward and held the side of his robe, tugging a little at him, "Please don't say that, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you m-mad!"

Her sobs were met with a cold frown_**. "Perhaps you did not hear me."**_

She only cried harder. Geneive- no that wasn't her name. She had no name. She had no-one.

"I don't care If your not my Daddy!" She wailed loudly, still clasping at his leg, "I_ love_ you!"

Pitch jerked away so suddenly she almost fell. She stumbled, blinking back the tears as he snarled down at her.

_**"Leave. Now. Perhaps I'll let you live."**_

It became a whisper, the words at the end. The nameless girl gazed up at him through tear-filled eyes for the last time before letting them fall, turning around to launch herself off the ledge and into the air. Her wings snapped open, and she sped away from him, away from the caves and through the tunnel, following the faded light that grew as she came towards the exit. She didn't know how she knew- but then again, she knew nothing. Only that the only person who'd ever cared for her- had never really loved her at all.

The quietness in the grey domain was piercing and still. The shadows were still. The breeze was vacant. Pitch stood, face softened, hands clasped tight behind his back as he stared down over the ledge, his expression blank.

For a moment, he almost felt as he was back inside the darkened jail, the whispers in his ears, the locket held in his hands. The whispers growing louder, and his hold on the locket like a lifeline. The picture that held...

_"Please, Daddy, Please, please open the door."_

_"Daddy, I'm trapped in here with these shadows, and I'm s-scared...Please open the door. Help me, Daddy, please!"_

And through the endless, shadowy quirt, quiet sobs echoed through the heartless, unforgiving silence.

* * *

_Please review. The end is coming up in later chapters...soon._


	13. Chapter 13

_The next chapter, the epilogue is next I'm afraid. Please enjoy this shorter chapter and I apologize if it seems rushed. This may contain spoilers for the third book, but only a tiny bit._

* * *

Chapter 13: Ducklings

_Tooth had been found unconscious in the depths of the mountain by her fellow guardians. The Moon had alerted them shortly before; and even before then they sensed something was amiss. They located her on a grass mound below her palace, sprawled upon the pale grass with her little fairies surrounding her, chipping fretfully. North had been bemused by their chattering, and Bunnymund irritated; But Sandman couldn't help but notice how they pointed to an almost burnt looking wall nearby. He frowned thoughtfully._

_When Tooth awakened, she told them everything in a rush of panicked breaths. It took counseling words, a few drinks of water and a couple of repeats for them to understand what she was telling them._

_A girl identical to her. Black sand. Pitch._

_Those key words alone set North and Bunnymund into defensive mode, for Tooth, for the children and for everything they guarded. But as they pulled their weapons out and surveyed the area, Sandman remained still and stared at the wall._

_Then, a shadow flickered. The Moonlight, as then light had come, peeked through the crevice high above, reflecting off the shimmering surfaces and golden plates of the towers above until they beamed down upon them, and as its light slid over, Sandman could almost sense a nod in the air. North and Bunndymund failed to notice for a while, and Tooth remained silent as she continued to wonder about the girl._

_Sandman watched the shadow, almost like a skinny figure of something human, flicker in sight before sliding away, away from the moonlight. The gleaming silver light calmed the Sandman, Tooth, and their defensive comrades, and they stared up in a questioning manner._

_The shadows, cavred by the moonlight itself, shadowed a familiar looming figure of the Boogeyman. Then, just as they began to worry, it crumbled. _

_Sandman knew what this meant. It meant that whatever Pitch's plan had been, it had crumbled and failed. He wondered...this girl that resembled Tooth. Had she just been a lookalike, a mere shadow? Or had she perhaps been like one of the tiny fairies that fluttered around them...the one that had so recently vanished?_

_But wherever she was remained a mystery, and the likeness of her returning seemed low now that Pitch's plan had apparently failed._

_And yet, as the Guardian of Dreams stared over at the Tooth Fairy, he could not help but feel that if it had been a part of Tooth, corrupt by Pitch and seemingly gone now, then that could be the reason it failed._

_"...She really believed him."_

_Sandman, Bunnymund and North turned to Tooth, who had finally broken her silent spell. Even her other selves were staring at her in bewilderment, quietly._

_The fairy stared at her hands, sat upon her lap, grim and grave. They did not know why, but she seemed pained. Upset. And very, very hurt._

_"She really thought..." The voice carrying the words weakened, and faded away, leaving nothing of them but a black, broken memory._

* * *

The girl remembered.

Though it was vague and faint, not as vivid as she thought it may be, the memories were there, flowing in a moving albeit bumpy river through her mind. And as it did, she flew over the world. The snow, chilly and cold, reflecting the moonlight. She ignored the Moonlight. He'd never tried to help, had he?

But now she remembered. She hadn't always been an 'I' nor a 'Me'...not exactly. She'd been a part of someone. The Tooth Fairy...

And the man she had thought was her father had turned her into something...else. The memory of the boogeyman sent hard pains through her heart, and her sobs only hardened, her vision obscured by the tears. And yet she flew, faster and faster on black-sand wings, until she was nearing exhaustion.

She was alone now. Unwanted, alone and...she did not matter.

She returned to the frost-coated forest that she'd come to call home. The snow had hardened, the sky clouding over. Everything seemed to dull as she landed in a familiar clearing, head rested upon a smooth stone as she wept. The hours passed and she grew still.

She heard a faint trotting sound nearby, but paid it no heed. It cluttered through the clearing, and stopped beside her. Then, something nudged against her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, and there stood her foal. The one she'd created because she loved horses so much...like the ones her...

She stopped the thought, her tears escalating down her face. The sand foal rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, neighing happily. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his small neck.

_At least someone cares about me..._

Her eyes opened a little as her sobs calmed, and her blurred vision looked past the small horse only to catch sight of a familiar, shadowy figure of a boy.

Her eyes widened, and she stood slowly and carefully. Bemused, she stared at Anguish, the masked spirit, as he watched her quietly from a few feet away. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, mumbling in her words.

"What is it?" She sniffed bitterly, "Did you come to say how right you were? Well good. You were right. I'm not meant to be happy like those _h-horrible _human ch-children..."

The girl's voice had warbled, wavered and finally cut off in a bitter and hateful sob. She turned away from him, wiping her always furiously. Slowly, gently, he walked towards her.

_"Sometimes it does seem unfair, the way things are."_

His quiet, soft voice reached out gently. The girl petted her foal mournfully, tears falling silently. The soft brown eyes watching her lowered to the ground.

_"I know more that you ever could...how unfair and cruel things can be." _

The feathered fairy glanced at him, conflicted emotions flickering in her dimmed eyes. Anguish brought his eyes back up to meet his, and as the girl saw those round, hazel-brown eyes, she was instantly reminded of the boy in her dream. But the thought was gone once another took its place. It did not matter. It was just a dream after all...

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, stepping forward. Anguish remained silent.

_"Just a spirit. One who has been here a very, very long time."_

"Did you die?"

It was an innocent question, yet it made him sigh. Then he spoke in a sorrowful, quite tone.

_"Yes. A long time ago."_

They remained silent for a while. A gentle breeze drifted by, and the chilly cold made the girl shiver. Her feathers bounced up in protest, and Anguish chuckled in a friendly, kindly way.

"Just like a duckling." He commented, high tone lightening. The girl, her arm wrapped around her foal, felt a tiny smile appear as if fighting against her sorrow, her hurt. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes as he ventures closer and held out a hand.

She did not know why she felt so at ease around Anguish. Perhaps it was because all along, when she thought him an enemy, he had been a friend trying to warn her.

So, as the little fairy girl tooth the shadow's hand and the two walked through the snow-coated forest, hears faded away. Her pain was still there, and it would always be. But...maybe with Anguish...the one who'd tried to help...was different.

She was still wary. She still didn't want to trust him. But she did not want to be alone. Anguish knew as much, and as he led her away, he spoke to her in a quiet and kindly voice.

_"I have some friends I would like you to see,"_ He told her as they went, the sand-foal trotting alongside them happily_, "One of them is a bit of a trickster. The other's a kind of Rabbit."_

"I like bunnies." The girl replied quietly. "But I like horsies more."

Anguish smiled a little and looked over at the horse- and his eyes widened a little when he saw something golden and glinting tangled in its mane. It was, upon further examination, a tooth box. The one the Duckling-like girl had taken.

His smiled widened uncertainly. He would have to return that later...

"I don't have a name anymore..." She murmured, bring him back out of his thoughts. He nodded understandingly, though kept the talk away from the Boogeyman as the walked away from the clearing and through the forest. Anguish smiled gently.

_"I'm sure we'll think of something, My Duckling-like friend..."_

_And above, as the two unseen figures walked along, invisible and silent to the word, the clouds shifted. Perhaps one would have seen the figure in the clouds as they parted, the face of a beautiful young woman watching quietly as the girl vanished from her sight. But no one saw her. And she was gone again a moment later, and the moonlight spread through the broken clouds and cascaded on the sleeping world face of the woman had been placid...yet a little sorrow may have flickered before it. But even if it had, it was unseen. Unseen, like many things._

* * *

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

**_(EDIT: Sequel, Guardians, is now up.)_**

_I apologize for the shorter chapters but there's really not much I can do about it because...we've reached the end. Thanks so much for all the creative reviews. I look back at 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' and cringe at how simple my writing was for it._

_Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully the next story will come into motion sometime this century I' afraid to say that it may be a little while for it to begin and for updates because I'm going to be quite busy for the next few months, but I'll do my best._

_For those who it may concern, I'm afraid the 'Woman in the Clouds' who you may know or not know will not appear as a major character in my next series- in fact she may not appear at all in that story. I'm sorry if people were getting their hopes up for it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

_Hope you like the last chapter, and please leave a review!_

* * *

Epilogue: Blackened

_It was quiet. It was still._

_The forest was again blurred like the windows on a misty day; The trees shifting in a dazed motion, like everything was out of focus. The leaves began to rustle, then quieted until another breeze evoked another tremble through the misty wood._

_The chilly ground was familiarly harsh as Jo wandered shakily, stiffly through the daze, hair bouncing past his eyes with every step. Colour was not visible, anywhere. Neither was the nightmarish horse that had once plagued him._

_But for some reason, he no longer anticipated its arrival. No ominous call of the beast lingered in the distance, no foreboding thudding of the hooves as it drew near. Nothing. Yet he walked. His legs became wary yet sure, and his vision involuntary began flickering back and forth. It took many moments after the place came into vision that Jo realized what it was he appeared to be doing. _

_He was looking for something. Or Someone._

_He remembered just a little, a scattered shard from a broken memory. The girl, the only thing here besides himself. Find her, his instincts told him. Find the other thing as well._

_Someone the girl, and the thing he was searching for through this horrible, cold place were linked. His young mind didn't understand the association but it brought hope. As well as unease._

_So, he searched, as the blurred landscape became more cluttered with trees, more out of focus. The black silhouettes of trees, rocks, branches and bushes merged with the grey around them, but still he soundless search._

_And searched and searched. Until he forgot why he was here. Until the landscape faded away, and was no more did he search._

* * *

_Anguish grew to care dearly about the growing fairy girl he'd found. Her nature was indeed compassionate and bubbly like that of the fabled Sprite who she had once been a part of, Yet that innocence that had lingered in her yellow eyes the first time he'd seen her was not as bright now. Dimmed, like the embers of his friend's home underground._

_Ayveris, the Spirit o the Thaw, was a quick friend and loving playmate of Ducky (as they'd so named her endearing as her feathers fluffed up in the cold forests were they dwelled) and the two were an odd pair. She was always on the move, always thinking up new games for he and her to play...It warmed Anguish's heart to see her so happy, now that she finally had another child to play with. Though Avyver was very busy and quiet in contrast to her._

_Hal, the Trickster of Halloween, was pleasant and fun with her, usually joking around with her to the point it got on Ducky's nerves. Anguish did not blame her._

_So as the years passed at the nightmares Jo, who he had carefully not mentioned to her as of yet, began to calm he thought that she was happy at last. But deep down, he knew._

_Those times when Ducky would grow quiet when watching families, parents with their children, and the bitter moments she spent staring almost loathing into the fire...they worried him for he knew that deep within her was a growing bitterness that had began on the day of her birth. And despite his efforts, he would never be able to heal her pain caused by Pitch's betrayal, and he'd never be able to give her parents._

_But, even though her bitterness was deep, she was happier. Ducky loved her new family, her friends that cared for her more and more as the years passed, playing games and caring nothing for anything else but fun, enjoyment and comfort...perhaps time would heal her._

_Anguish would often look up into the sky on lonely nights and stare back at the ever observant moon, asking why she was here. Surely he had a hand in her life._

_He received no answer, and again he felt much like the other, silvery haired boy clad in blue who stared up at the Man in the Moon on frosty winter nights, asking why he was there. Anguish could give him no answer, either, as much as he'd like to._

_Anguish could feel the time was drawing near, a time he'd been awaiting for more years than he could possible count. With it so close, he began feeling more and more anxious. Ducky did not know why her foster brother, who she had come to care about more than anyone, for he was always there, had grown so anxious. Hal would jest that they should rename him 'Anxious' while she, Ayver and the trickster discussed it. It wasn't until a few years later did he tell them about a great danger resurfacing, built up over thousands of years. _

_And Ducky, matured over the years but still in the form of a girl around the age of ten, had a good idea who it was._

_It was that night that she sat in the main chamber, the carvings on the roots illuminated by the soft light of the fireplace. The red, orange and gold colours adorning the room gave a sense of comfort to most, but as she stared into the blurring flames she felt anything but comforted. Anguish slid from the shadows as silent as the shadow he was, standing a few feet behind her. The flames reflected in both of their eyes, and a silent pause followed._

_"Anguish..." He murmured reproachfully, her tone blank and quiet. Anguish tilted his head a little, eyes slipping onto the ground._

_"Yes?"_

_"It is Pitch isn't it? He's coming back." Her voice hardened and the girl turned, black hair feathers fluttering. Anguish gave a small sigh and wandered over to her side. Ducky gazed up at him with a sharp gaze._

_"Yes. It is the Nightmare King."_

_The shadows flickered. Something stirred behind her eyes, and a faint trail of black sand drifted ominously like a faded puff of smoke around them. Anguish was not alarmed by it. It came now and again, when the girl was feeling rather negative. It wasn't the sand that bothered him, though. It was the look in her hawk-like eyes._

_"Ducky." He said softly, though his force was firm, "I understand how you feel. But I want you to understand me."_

_She frowned a little, cocking her head to the side. The serious gaze had not lifted._

_"Do not try to face him yourself. We shall all make sure he meets justice." Ducky turned her back to him as his words ended, and turned her head just a little as if to look back, but thinking against it._

_"Okay."_

_The short, curt word said, she strode away on quiet feet, leaving Anguish alone in the shadowy room, the light of the fire almost dimming as he slipped back into the darkness._

_Pitch hadn't been seen since the day the boy named Jo took him down, which was nearing more than thirty years now. Anguish had watched his path as well, and now that Jack Frost was growing more frequent in the Man in the Moon's gaze, Anguish could feel the day coming closer and closer._

_As for the incident between Ducky, the Tooth Fairy and the Nightmare King had become a mere memory, one that was hazy and clouded to the Guardians who did not know the full happenings of the event. Like he sand and innocence that once dwelt in the girl's eyes, it was blackened._

_Anguish wondered sometimes. He wondered if Pitch, though a monster that lingered in the fear of others, had ever been what the Man in the Moon had said, what Death himself had said. He wondered if he had ever looked at Ducky...at Genevieve, and thought of his little girl staring back at him. Or..._

_Perhaps... Perhaps he had simply forgotten._

* * *

_In the depths of the heartless domain, darker than ever as the shadows loomed more threateningly than they ever had, the tall figure of the Nightmare King stood still...and very, very alone._

_The pointed ledge he'd stood upon years ago had crumbled slightly, and despite the lingering darkness, the frightening stirs of the fearlings around him, Pitch's eyes remained on something small and round settled on his palm, the cool metal against his pale colourless hand. His face was soft, no frown present. His mouth slightly parted as if in doubt for uncertainty, but his eyes foggy and filled with only sorrow as he stared at the picture inside._

_And around him, the silence continued into oblivion, through the darkness and through the shadow._

_The End_


End file.
